RAYITOS DE SOL
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde que Edward se fue y nunca más volvió. ¿Reharia Bella su vida? ¿Seria feliz?
1. RECUERDOS

**Capítulo I: Recuerdos.**

**Bella POV -**

**Hoy se cumplen 5 años desde que Edward Cullen se marchó para no volver, el día en que me abandono. Todo ha sido tal cual como lo prometió no volví a saber de él, era como si nunca hubiese existido. La cicatriz que quedaba del hueco que había existido en mi pecho aun dolía por su recuerdo, sabía que siempre seria así pero ahora era mi pasado, irónicamente hoy en el aniversario de su partida mi vida cambiaba una vez más, comenzaba mi futuro, mi nueva vida. **

**Los recuerdos de todo lo pasado en aquellos años llegaron a mi mente, trayendo con ellos diversas emociones ligadas a cada uno.**

**La primera vez que vi Sam cuando me encontró en el medio del bosque.**

**Pensé que no sobreviviría tanto tiempo, en realidad estaba convencida de que moriría al día siguiente de su partida, pero eso hubiese sido demasiado benévolo para mí.**

**Durante meses el tiempo transcurrió a mí alrededor sin que siquiera lo notara, mi corazón latía, mi cuerpo estaba vivo pero vacio, completamente vacío.**

**Mi mente estaba nublada todo el tiempo, cuanto pasaba a mi alrededor parecía una película mal enfocada en un cine de mala muerte, mientras yo sentada en la sala apenas ponía atención a la pantalla. **

**Me aleje de todo y de todos, me encerré en mi misma para tratar de alguna manera de huir del dolor que me carcomía. **

**Era la hija perfecta, la estudiante modelo, cumplía con todos mis deberes sin rezongar nunca por nada, me mantenía tan ocupada como podía. Pero no hablaba más de lo necesario, no sonreía más que falsas sonrisas por mera educación y eso solo cuando ponía suficiente atención como para notar que era necesario sonreír, caminaba, comía, dormía por puro instinto, era un zombi.**

**Tampoco hablaba con nadie en el instituto, entraba a clases y salía de ellas como autómata, como era todo en mi vida. Me había alejado de Jessica, de Ángela, con quien hablaba un poco más era con Mike y solo porque trabajaba en la tienda de artículos deportivos y para excursionistas de sus padres y siempre apenas lo indispensable.**

**La mañana que Charlie explotó, no soportaba seguir viéndome así. Quería que fuera a un psiquiatra y al no aceptar decidió regresarme con Renee, estaba sufriendo tanto como yo por verme así y estaba desesperado. Solo deseaba verme feliz o por lo menos no tan desdichada. Yo comprendía su dolor, tenía que hacer lo posible por no arrastrar a nadie más en mi sufrimiento.**

**Debería querer irme, regresar al que había sido mi hogar y darle la espalda a todo este dolor, cada rincón de Forks tenía un recuerdo de Edward, de nuestro tiempo juntos, de todo lo que añoraba en mi corazón y sabia que nunca más volvería a tener.**

**Cuando pensé que no podría más, cuando las fuerzas para seguir me abandonaban y estaba a punto de darme por vencida un poquito de esperanza brillo de nuevo para mí.**

**La noche que salí con Jessica al cine por complacer a Charlie, había descubierto, accidentalmente, que cuando estaba en peligro lograba escuchar su voz, y no aquella terrible imitación que evocaba mi pobre memoria, sino el sonido exacto y melodioso de su voz aterciopelada como si estuviese junto a mí, hablándome al oído.**

**El tiempo que pasamos reparando aquellas viejas motos que me había regalado el hijo pequeño de los Marks, fue lo más parecido a la paz y a la felicidad que había conocido en todo este tiempo. **

**Había encontrado el lugar perfecto para mí en el improvisado garaje de la casa de Jake, sin recuerdos desgarradores de un pasado que no iba a volver, cada vez que puedo me lo repito a mí misma, no va a volver Jamás.**

**Aquel día en mí loca búsqueda de adrenalina, encontré algo más. El apoyo, la amistad y el amor incondicional que me mantuvieron viva con el paso del tiempo. Jacob Black regreso a mí para salvar la poca vida que me quedaba.**

**Se convirtió en el rayo de sol al final de la tormenta que te recuerda que lo peor ha pasado, y aunque nunca lo olvide, tenía alguien más por quien vivir. **

**Logre erradicar de mi mente aquel estupor que se había adueñado de mi y comencé a ver las consecuencias de mis meses de zombi. **

**Trate de reparar, por decirlo de alguna manera, un poco las relaciones con mis compañeros de clases y Ángela, tan noble como siempre fue la primera en darme la bienvenida de nuevo a la vida.**

**Fui recuperando poco a poco los trozos de mí destrozada vida y sobre todo comencé a dormir más y a tener menos pesadillas con el paso del tiempo, mi sol personal estaba, lentamente, sanando mi alma al fin.**

**Cada día sentía como los sentimientos de Jacob hacia mi cambiaban o más bien se incrementaban, aquello se me estaba saliendo de las manos, debía detenerlo pero no podía, no podía renunciar a mi razón de vivir.**

**Cada vez que estábamos juntos el me tomaba de la mano, me abrazaba a placer, acariciaba mi rostro, mi cabello y yo lo dejaba, su contacto era como un ungüento que alejaba los dolores.**

**Sabía que era egoísta de mi parte permitir que aquel chico maravilloso que se encontraba a mi lado me amara, siendo yo una cascara vacía incapaz de sentir algo, me deje querer, aferrándome a su amor como mi única razón para vivir, como a un salvavidas en el medio del mar lo apretaba cada vez más a mí para no ahogarme.**

**Las múltiples excursiones con Jake mí en mi intento de encontrar el Prado de Edward.**

**Luego de mi regreso a la vida en el instituto Mike me había hecho varias invitaciones a salir un fin de semana, las que había rechazado con diferentes escusas, con Edward fuera de escena retomo sus intensiones de conquistarme.**

**Aquella loca idea de ir al cine con él y otros compañeros de instituto y claro Jacob, para tratar de que quedara muy claro para ambos que lugar quería que ocuparan en mi vida, amigos, solo amigos.**

**El viernes en la noche Mike se encontró con nosotros, no disimulo para nada la decepción al ver a Jake conmigo mientras le comunicaba que los otros que debían reunirse con nosotros habían contraído algún tipo de gastroenteritis y no podrían acompañarnos.**

**Ya en el cine Mike enfermo también. Quede sola con Jake, por supuesto que me sentía mejor solo con él pero la salida de amigos término convirtiéndose en lo que más temía, una casi cita con Jacob.**

**Cuando Mike logro dejar de vomitar lo suficiente para irnos fuimos por su camioneta y lo lleve a su casa mientras Jacob nos seguía en su auto.**

**A la mañana siguiente estaba tan enferma como Mike y al parecer Jake también.**

**En 48 horas estaba como nueva, pero Jacob seguía malito, quise ir a verlo pero Billy me dijo que tenía mononucleosis y que no podría visitarlo en un tiempo, por supuesto no me quede solo con aquello y busque la información en internet, era cierto la convalecencia era de aproximadamente un mes.**

**¿Cómo podría estar tanto tiempo sin Jake? ¿Volvería a mi estado anterior en su ausencia? Las dudas invadieron mi mente, debía resistir para estar para el cuándo regresara a mí, porque Jake si regresaría, estaba, tenía que estar segura de eso o esta vez si no sobreviviría.**

**Mi mundo se vino abajo de nuevo cuando después de una semana telefonee a su casa y Billy me dijo que no estaba, al final no tenia mononucleosis sino algún otro virus y ya se sentía bien, había salido a Port Ángeles con sus amigos a una función doble de cine, estaba bien para salir pero no para llamarme aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. **

**Mi brillante idea de no quedarme sola en casa ya que Jacob no estaba en la suya y salir de nuevo en busca del prado de Edward para terminar en aquel extraño encuentro con Laurent en el prado, la primera vez que vi a Jacob como lobo, aun sin saberlo.**

**Los días pasaron mientras mi desesperación se hacía cada vez más grande, después de una semana más decidí que debía confrontarlo, tenía que explicarme que había pasado, ¿se habría cansado de mi? ¿de esperar por algo que yo no podría darle? si era así necesitaba que el mismo me lo dijera.**

**Cuando fui a la reserva a buscarlo y para mi sorpresa no era el mismo, había cambiado a tal punto de parecer otra persona. Había cortado su hermoso cabello casi a rape, su cuerpo se había engrosado, estaba más musculoso y su rostro también era distinto, ya no irradiaba aquella calidez de antaño, sus facciones se veían duras y tensas parecían las de alguien mucho mayor. Incluso la manera de moverse había cambiado, ahora el garbo de su andar me sorprendía aun mas. Había dejado de ser el desgarbado y cálido chico, que muy a mi manera amaba, para convertirse en un hombre amargado.**

**Era totalmente diferente, con la mirada llena de rencor, era alguien oscuro. La luz de mi sol personal se había apagado.**

**Comprendí la razón al ver quienes le acompañaban y recordar sus comentarios sobre ellos, que les temía por como habían cambiado, incluso uno de sus mejores amigos había dejado de frecuentarlo cuando se unió a ellos. **

**Parecían quintillizos, eran tan similares entre ellos, la misma ira en la mirada, el mismo corte de cabello y los cuerpos gigantescos y musculosos. Solo Sam tenía algo diferente, se veía más sereno.**

**Después de aquel horrible encuentro sentí como el salvavidas que me mantenía a flote se desprendía de mi abrazo y comenzaba a hundirme de nuevo en el dolor, me ahogaría y ahora era inevitable, nadie me rescataría.**

**Aquella noche regresaron los sueños, soñé con el nuevo Jake, caminábamos por la playa, su andar grácil me recordaba a alguien más y entonces ante mis ojos la imagen comenzó a cambiar, su piel cobriza comenzó a aclarar hasta ser totalmente pálida, el color de sus ojos de negro como la noche paso a un dorado que recordaba claramente, su cabello creció alborotado y tomando tonalidades bronce, frente a mi ya no estaba Jacob ahora en su lugar estaba Edward en todo su esplendor. Tendí mis brazos hacia él, quería abrazarlo, tenerlo entre mis brazos pero solo desapareció.**

**Al despertar tenía el rostro lleno de lagrimas, una vez más. Escuche el ruido de algo que raspaba mi ventana y me sobresalte. Salí de la cama como pude luchando por no tropezar y me acerque a la ventana. Una oscura silueta colgaba del árbol en el patio de la casa, me costó un poco abrir la ventana para reconocer al intruso que intentaba entrar a casa, Jake me pidió que me apartara para dejarlo entrar y saltó dentro de mi habitación, espere que se cayera del árbol o se estampara contra la pared, pero no sucedió nada aterrizo con un golpe seco en el medio de mi habitación sin titubear ni un segundo. **

**Fue a verme para disculparse y tratar de hacerme entender lo que pasaba, termine descubriendo que vivía un cuento de hadas, sin hadas, sin príncipes o princesas, solo la torpe damisela en apuros y las criaturas mitológicas.**

**Aquella vez que hice salto de acantilado con Jake, solo por escuchar de nuevo la voz de Edward.**

**Cuando conocí a los chicos de la manada y a Emily, al principio me sentía tan fuera de lugar y luego todo cambio, fueron convirtiéndose en mí familia me aceptaron entre ellos y ayudaron a sanar.**

**Con el paso del tiempo me integre de nuevo a todo y a todos a mí alrededor siendo tan normal como podía serlo.**

**Jacob se convirtió poco a poco en todo para mí, le entregue mi maltrecho corazón para que lo cuidara y él lo acepto sin importar las condiciones en que se encontraba.**

**Estuvo pacientemente a mi lado brindándome su amor sin pedir nada a cambio, recibiendo de mí lo poco que pudiera darle, como si le entregara el mundo.**

**Seco mis lágrimas cuando lo necesite, dejándome llorar en su hombro cuando me fue necesario, estuvo para mí siempre como lo había prometido un día.**

**Se tomo el tiempo de suturar con amor los bordes de la herida de mi pecho punto por punto, convirtiéndola en una cicatriz que quemaba con los recuerdos del pasado, pero cerrada al fin.**

**Nadie merecía ser amado más que él y después de tanto esperar su paciencia cobro frutos y lo acepte siempre a sabiendas de que el dolor, aunque sanaba día a día, seguía allí, latente.**

**El tiempo hizo lo suyo a su paso y me permitió darme una oportunidad de ser feliz, el amor de Jacob sano mis heridas casi por completo y mi corazón termino por jugarme sucio cuando se rindió a sus pies, me enamore de Jacob, lo amaba de verdad con toda mi alma.**

**Termine por darle la razón cuando una vez me dijo "estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella. Lo nuestro habría funcionado sin esfuerzo, hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar. Yo era el sendero natural por el que habría discurrido tu vida si el mundo fuera como debiera, si no hubiera monstruos ni magia".**

**Yo no podía creer todo aquello en el momento que me lo dijo, pensé que nunca podría amar de nuevo y ahora solo estaba volviendo a mi propio cauce, junto al amor que el destino deparaba para mí, al amor de mi vida. **

**Las palabras del hombre frente a mi disiparon mis recuerdos volviéndome al presente,**

**¿Y tu Isabella Marie Swan quieres recibir a Jacob Black, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarle todos los días de tu vida? -**

**Si, acepto - respondí mirando aquellos ojos llenos de amor y adoración hacia mí, los ojos de mi salvador, de mi alma gemela, de mi mejor amigo y que ahora de mi esposo.**


	2. NUESTRA BODA

**Capítulo II: Nuestra Boda**

**Jacob POV -**

**Era el hombre más feliz del mundo, Bella era mi esposa, no importaba cuanto habíamos pasado para llegar aquí, tenía todo cuanto podía querer con ella a mi lado. **

**Hacía tres años que había pedido a Bella ser mi novia y por fin me había aceptado. Su corazón había sanado lo suficiente para dejarse amar y yo estaba dispuesto a eso y a más, la sanaría por completo y la haría feliz.**

**Dos años después le pedí que fuera mi esposa y finalmente acepto lo inevitable, ella era para mí y yo para ella, por siempre. **

**Mis ojos estaban fijos en ella mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras que eran música para mis oídos,**

**Si, acepto -**

**Me devolvió la mirada, sus ojos tan llenos de amor como sabia estaban los míos.**

**Era el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas.**

**Como había cambiado todo con la partida de los chupasangre, bueno los Cullen, aunque prometí a Bella no referirme a ellos de nuevo con ese apelativo no podía evitarlo, todo había vuelto a su sitio, todo era como siempre debió ser. Ella estaba conmigo, era parte de mi familia y la dueña de vida.**

**Cuando el sacerdote nos declaro marido y mujer y comenzó con lo de puede besar, no espere que terminara la frase cuando ya estaba en los labios de mi esposa, ella se colgó a mi cuello y respondió a mi beso tiernamente pero la ferocidad fue apoderándose de nuestros labios y nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, la apreté más contra mi cuerpo y por un minuto todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor, éramos solo ella y yo y el deseo contenido entre nosotros.**

**Un aclarar de garganta me hizo recordar donde y con quien estábamos.**

**Aparte mis labios de los suyos para encontrarme con su hermoso rostro completamente sonrojado, esto solo la hacía verse aun más hermosa.**

**Estaba radiante con un hermoso vestido color champagne, sin tiros, por delante llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas y algo más largo por detrás. El cabello recogido con medio moño, algunos mechones enmarcaban sus rostro y el resto caía sobre su espalda. Era lo más hermoso que mis ojos habían visto y era completa y absolutamente mía. **

**La tome de la mano para dirigirnos a nuestro exigente público que demandaba nuestra presencia entre sus filas, todos querían felicitar a los novios y yo solo quería llevarme a mi esposa para disfrutar de nuestra noche de bodas.**

**Caminaba descalza por la playa mientras nuestros familiares y amigos nos felicitaban, yo solo tenía ojos para ella.**

**Donde más podríamos habernos casado sino en First Beach, en esta playa que nos traía tantos recuerdos. Aquí nos vimos por primera vez después de su regreso a Forks, aquí veníamos siempre para hablar, discutir o incluso solo para pasar el rato. Estaba llena de miles de recuerdos.**

**Aquí le había pedido ser mi novia, la había besado por primera vez y le había pedido que se casara conmigo.**

**Leah y Emily habían sido de gran ayuda ese día al igual que hoy, las cosas entre ellas habían mejorado con el tiempo y Bella había logrado unirlas un poco más. Me ayudaron a planificar y preparar una cena en la orilla de la playa. Decoraron todo hermosamente con flores y lamparillas con velas por todos lados. **

**Traje a Bella con los ojos cubiertos para darle la sorpresa. **

**Al quitarle la venda para mostrarle lo que había preparado para ella, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, esa era casi siempre su forma de reaccionar a todo, supo inmediatamente la razón por la que estábamos allí, la conocía demasiado bien tanto como ella a mí. Me arrodille frente a ella, saque el estuche donde guardaba el anillo de mi bolsillo, no era lo típico entre los Quiletes pero sabía que era lo correcto para ella, le hice la pregunta más importante de toda mi vida.**

**Isabella Marie Swan, ¿Me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo aceptando ser mi esposa? - no dijo nada, al principio creí que no reaccionaria y que colapsaría entre mis brazos en cualquier momento pero me sorprendió cuando salto sobre mí para besarme, era más que obvia su respuesta. **

**Te amo - susurro sobre mis labios.**

**Hoy había muchas más sillas y mesas, un arco de flores donde estaba el sacerdote, pero las chicas habían tratado de que la decoración se pareciera lo más posible a la de aquel día.**

**Quizás sería por comprender lo que Bella sentía cuando él la dejo, por compartir de alguna manera su dolor, no lo sabía pero ahora Leah era su mejor amiga. Estaban juntas tanto como podían incluso era la dama de honor.**

**Los invitados comenzaron a felicitarnos, Leah se lanzo sobre Bella abrazándola y luego me clavo un puñetazo en el hombro, conmigo seguía siendo la misma.**

**Mi suegro se acerco para felicitarme diciendo,**

**Hasta que te saliste con la tuya Jake - me sonreía estaba casi tan feliz como yo - gracias a ti es de nuevo feliz - palmeo mi hombro y luego abraso a Bella - felicidades cariño, espero nietos pronto - Bella entorno los ojos al decirle**

**Gracias papá, pero apenas acabamos de casarnos no pretendas ir mañana al cumpleaños de tus nietos - ambos rieron.**

**Seth venia empujando la silla de ruedas de papá que era el tercer hombre más feliz de la playa, me agache para abrazarlo y sentí los brazos de Bella rodearnos a ambos. **

**Mis hijos - susurro con voz entrecortada, no era fácil ver a mi padre expresar sus sentimientos de esa forma - se que serán tan felices como lo fuimos tu madre y yo mientras estuvimos juntos - y nos apretó más fuerte en su abrazo. **

**Seth chasqueaba los labios con impaciencia, me levante y pase la mano por su cabello despeinándolo.**

**Felicidades Jake - la sonrisa en su rostro era contagiosa me abraso rápidamente y luego a Bella meciéndola de un lado a otro.**

**Emily y Sam venían detrás de él con el pequeño Samuel en los brazos de ella. Hacía ya tres años que se habían casado y Samuel tenía poco más de año y medio, ya caminaba bastante bien para su edad y estaba comenzando a hablar. **

**Cada vez que lo miraba me preguntaba si se salvaría de compartir el destino de su padre y mío, era seguro que los genes de lobo estaban en el, Sam se había imprimado de Emily y esa era la razón de la imprimación, conservar esos genes de generación en generación. Los últimos en transformarse después de que los Cullen se fueran fueron Quil, Leah y Seth, en la ausencia de los vampiros todo parecía haberse detenido. Aquello fue un balde de agua fría para todos nosotros, no había en la historia de la reserva mujer lobo alguna y la verdad ella no fue nada feliz con la noticia. Ese tiempo odie más que nunca la mente colectiva.**

**De no haber sido por la chupasangre pelirroja que perseguía a Bella quizás Leah no hubiese compartido nuestro destino, ahora estaba resignada aunque hacia ya un tiempo que había dejado de entrar en fase, deseaba más que nadie recuperar la normalidad en su vida.**

**Samuel salto hacia mí.**

**Ti jek, ti jek - repetía en mis brazos lo apreté contra mi pecho y con el otro brazo traje también a Emily para unirla en nuestro abrazo.**

**Ven Sammy, tío Jake tiene que saludar aun a mucha gente - le dijo Emily tomándolo en brazos. **

**Lo mire cuando llamaba a su ti Bells estirando sus brazos hacia ella para que le cargara. Le rodeo el cuello con sus bracitos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Bella mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, ella lo adoraba tanto como él a ella. Se veían tan hermosos juntos, deje volar mi imaginación y vi a Bella con un hermoso vientre abultado por el embarazo y luego la imagine cargando a nuestro propio hijo. Sería lo único que me haría verla más hermosa que ahora. **

**Sam puso su mano en mi hombro para traerme de regreso de mi ensueño.**

**Ya vendrá hermano mío - me dijo sonriente al palmearme la espalda. No era necesario estar en nuestras formas lobunas para leernos, nos conocíamos demasiado bien, después de todo la manada nos había unido y ahora éramos mas que compañeros grandes amigos - Samuel necesita compañeritos de manada - no pude evitar reír de su comentario aunque guardaba la esperanza de que al no ser Bella mi imprimación los genes saltaran a mis hijos. **

**Ser un lobo a voluntad, la libertad, la fuerza todo lo que significaba, excepto la mente colectiva claro está, había sido algo maravilloso para mí pero no estaba seguro de querer eso para mis hijos. Prefería para ellos una vida normal, totalmente humana, en la que no tuvieran que conocer este otro lado lleno de magia, criaturas y peligros. **

**Sam se acerco a Bella, que ya había devuelto a Samuel a su madre, y la cargo dándole vueltas en el aire, Bella gritaba entre risas con los ojos apretados.**

**Desde aquella noche en que la había encontrado en el bosque y a pesar de lo duro que fingía ser, Sam se había encariñado mucho con ella y ahora éramos todos una gran familia.**

**Quil se acercaba a nosotros para felicitarnos cuando vio a Claire, ahora de unos siete años, saltando sobre las sillas apenas me saludo con un gesto de la mano al correr hacia ella.**

**Eso sí sería una gran idea, que algún lobo imprimara de mis hijos bebes, no me preocuparía nunca por ellos tendrían la mejor niñera del mundo, reí para mi mismo estrechando las manos de Jared y Paul que me felicitaban.**

**Luego Embry, Sue, algunos compañeros del instituto de Bella a quienes aun frecuentaba, Ángela y su ahora prometido Ben, Mike y Jessica que terminaban y volvían cada dos semanas, con el tiempo Mike había aceptado la derrota y ahora no puedo decir que éramos amigos pero nos tolerábamos bastante bien, Renee y Phil también estaban con nosotros, incluso Renee había ayudado con todos los preparativos.**

**Rachel y Rebecca, mis hermanas mayores hablaban con Bella, cuando me acerque comenzaron a decirle en un falso tono apenado**

**Ay Bella, nos encanta tenerte como cuñada aunque la verdad nos apena el hermanito que tenemos, lástima que no tuvimos uno mejor para ti - Bella rió al ver que me acercaba a ellas con las manos como garras a sus cuellos y se lanzo a mis brazos en gesto protector para evitar que asesinara a sus nuevas cuñadas. Las risas de ambas no se hicieron esperar.**

**La bese en la frente mientras respiraba el olor a fresas de su cabello, ella levanto su rostro y se puso en puntas de pie para rozar sus labios con los míos, de nuevo quería llevármela de allí directo a la cama.**

**Paul se acerco a nosotros y tomo la mano de Rachel para acercarla a él y besarla suavemente en los labios, fruncí el ceño, aun no me hacía gracia que Paul imprimara con mi hermana, con tantas mujeres en la reserva ¿tuvo que ser ella? Me repetía la pregunta cada vez que los veía.**

**Bueno amor - agregue mirando a mi hermosa esposa que se estrechaba contra mi pecho con su rostro hacia el mío - te pudo ir mucho peor, pudiste ser la imprimación de Paul - el puño cerrado de Rachel se estrello contra mi hombro. **

**Paul me miró y la beso de nuevo más apasionado solo para molestarme.**

**Bella volvió a acercarse a mis labios para besarlos y Rebecca comenzó a gritar mirando de una pareja a la otra.**

**Por Dios, no irán a convertir esto ahora en un concurso de quien besa mas a quien ¿Cierto?**

**Todos soltamos sonoras carcajadas.**

**Leah y Emily nos llamaron para hacer un brindis.**

**Por los novios - gritaron todos a coro al momento de levantar sus copas.**

**Bailamos por primera vez como los Black y después de pasar de pareja en pareja me alegre de no haber invitado a nadie más, estaba algo cansado y la verdad yo quería bailar hoy y por siempre solo con mi amada esposa.**

**La cena estaba deliciosa y había comida en grandes cantidades claro debíamos tener en cuenta que ocho lobos comían como cuarenta personas, incluso Leah no podía dejar de lado su naturaleza lobuna a la hora de comer y había que alimentar a los demás invitados.**

**No faltaron las risas al momento de sacarle el liguero a Bella cuyo rostro cambiaba entre las múltiples tonalidades de rojo como un foco de luces navideñas mientras me acercaba a ella para meterme debajo de su vestido. Una vez que mi rostro estuvo fuera de la vista de todos no pude evitar rozar con mis labios la cara interna de sus muslos hasta alcanzar el liguero con mi boca, sentí como se tensaba su cuerpo, seguramente ahora perecería un semáforo.**

**Me levante de nuevo dando la espalda a los solteros que deberían atrapar la prenda comenzando la típica cuenta regresiva antes de soltarlo.**

**Para mi desgracia fue a dar justo en la cabezota de Paul, Rachel salto sobre él besándolo por todo el rostro, lo que me faltaba.**

**Llego el turno para Bella de lanzar el ramo, estoy seguro de que se esforzó muchísimo por lograr que cayera en manos de Leah que la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, era evidente que sospechaba lo mismo que yo. Por un momento la vi buscar la mirada de Embry algo apenada, estos dos se traían algo, esas miraditas y roces accidentales ya llevaban algún tiempo, que estarían esperando para hacerlo público, ni idea.**

**Luego de partir el pastel, comenzaron las despedidas. Yo solo quería despachar a todo el mundo para estar completamente solo con la dueña de mis quincenas, no pude evitar reír al acercarme a Bella, la abrace por la espalda y la pegue a mi cuerpo meciéndola en medios círculos al preguntarle al oído**

**¿Disfruto de la fiesta Sra. Black?**

**Alzo su rostro para mirarme mientras una amplia sonrisa se adueñaba de sus labios.**

**No lo puedo negar, ha sido una fiesta encantadora pero le aseguro que pretendo disfrutar más mi noche de bodas Sr. Black - me respondió bajito mientras la sangre subía de nuevo a su rostro tiñéndolo de carmesí.**

**Sus palabras me hicieron estremecer notoriamente. Acerque mis labios a su boca deteniéndome a escasos centímetros antes de susurrarle**

**Puedo apostarle que yo también mi amada Sra. Black - un suave gemido escapo de sus labios cuando elimino por completo la distancia que los separaba de los míos uniéndonos en un apasionado beso.**

**La gire hacia mí y la apreté contra mi cuerpo recorriendo con mis manos su espalda. El beso se volvió más desesperado y las cosas comenzaban a calentarse cuando la risa de Samuel que acababa de pegarse a mi pierna y halaba a Bella del vestido nos hizo separarnos.**

**Ti Jek bes ti bells, ti jek bes ti bells - canturreaba una y otra vez mientras reía.**

**Bella lo alzo entre sus brazos de inmediato y yo los abrace a ambos.**

**Todo era perfecto, me daba terror que algo pudiera interferir con tanta felicidad.**

**Nos acercamos a Emily y Leah, Samuel la llamaba ti Li, era el niño con mas tíos del mundo entero. **

**Siempre pensé que para Leah sería imposible estar cerca de Sam y su familia, estábamos seguros de que se iría cuando nació Samuel pero por el contrario lo adoro desde el momento en que lo vio. Al principio pensamos que había imprimado de él, pero no era solo amor, un amor inexplicable que ayudo a reparar los maltrechos lazos entre ella y su prima. Realmente nunca recuperarían la relación que habían tenido de niñas pero eran amigas de nuevo y eso era ya bastante.**

**Agradecimos a ambas por todo lo que nos habían ayudado hoy y terminamos de recoger todo con ellas.**

**Emily intento echarnos mil veces pero Bella insistió en colaborar en cuanto pudiera, yo por mi parte hubiese aceptado gustoso la primera vez que nos dijo que nos fuéramos que no era necesario que las ayudáramos, que con Seth y Sam era más que suficiente de brazos fuertes pero que podía hacer, ahora estaba supeditado a los mandatos de mi esposa. **

**Cuando al fin quedo todo limpio y ordenado mi amada se digno a irse conmigo a casa.**

**Habíamos decidido posponer la luna de miel, bueno mejor dicho el viaje de luna de miel ya que Bella apenas hacia un par de meses que había abierto su nueva librería en Forks.**

**Siempre le había molestado que no hubiese un lugar decente donde comprar libros y en cuanto termino la carrera técnica en administración, hacia ya un año, decidió que eso haría, tendría su propia librería. No solo librería debo decir ya que sería también un café.**

**La gente podrá tomar un buen café o merendar algo mientras lee un excelente libro - me decía una y otra vez mientras trataba de venderme su gran idea. **

**Evidentemente la apoye todo lo que pude y claro está, Charlie también colaboro.**

**Bella se hizo de mañas y artimañas consiguiendo un crédito bancario y como siempre logro lo que se propuso, ahora su prospero negocio marchaba sobre ruedas. **

**Por mi parte había hecho un par de cursos avanzados de mecánica en Port Ángeles al terminar la escuela y había logrado abrir mi propio taller en los límites de la reserva ya hacia algo más de dos años, Quil y Embry trabajaban conmigo.**

**Rápidamente me hice de una excelente clientela, el único taller que había en la zona era el de Dowling que siempre se había caracterizado por sus precios excesivos.**

**Había ahorrado todo cuanto me era posible desde que Bella había aceptado ser mi novia sabia que este día llegaría, quería tener nuestra propia casa en cuanto me diera el si frente al altar.**

**Las veces que hablamos del tema Bella siempre dejaba ver un sincero deseo de que viviéramos en la reserva, eso fue un gran alivio para mí que no quería irme pero sabía perfectamente que si ella lo pedía me iría a la Conchinchina solo por hacerla feliz.**

**Su única exigencia fue que tuviésemos dos o más baños, que nuestros hijos pelearan entre ellos por el suyo más que nosotros tuviésemos nuestro propio espacio, ella nunca había tenido problemas por compartir el baño con Charlie pero ahora solo quería compartirlo conmigo. Eso me encantaba.**

**Así que compre una casa cerca de la de mi padre. Estaba casi por caerse cuando me la entregaron lo que me permitiría remodelarla a mi gusto. **

**Más bien a su gusto, me la pasaba enseñándole revistas de casas y catálogos de decoración con la escusa de ver que nos acomodaría para el futuro y conocer sus gustos en decoración, así que indirectamente ella escogió casi todo.**

**No era nada bueno guardándole secretos a mi amor pero quería sorprenderla. Me había esforzado mucho para tener todo listo a tiempo y nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer dormiríamos en nuestro nuevo hogar.**


	3. PRIMERA VEZ

**Capítulo III: Primera vez. **

**Bella POV - **

**¿Se puede saber a dónde me lleva Sr. Black? - pregunte tratando de remover la venda que cubría mis ojos.**

**Habíamos entrado a alguna parte y subido escaleras, definitivamente no era la casa de Billy pero me parecía que no recorrimos suficiente distancia en el auto como para haber salido de la reserva.**

**Sra. Black tenga un poco de paciencia - me respondió tomando mis manos entre las suyas para que no descubriese mis ojos - bueno debo decir que es una virtud escasa en ti mi amor, pero por favor espera unos minutos aquí y sin hacer trampas ¿Entendido? - asentí haciendo un puchero.**

**Después de unos cuantos minutos un fuerte olor a flores me entro por la nariz cuando escuche que se abría una puerta que debía estar frente a mí, sentí a Jake acercarse a mí para remover la venda diciendo**

**Espero disfrute la sorpresa Sra. Black - **

**Al abrir los ojos me encontré en la entrada de una habitación llena de rosas blancas y velas encendidas, toda la iluminación eran velas pero había tantas que podía ver claramente todo en el cuarto.**

**Una gran cama con dosel dorado y un hermoso edredón blanco estaba contra la pared frente a mí, una peinadora y un mueble alto con gavetas hacían juego con las mesas de noche junto a la cama, no era una habitación muy grande pero todo estaba muy bien distribuido dentro de ella lo que la hacía ver más amplia. Las paredes pintadas de lavanda claro daban una sensación pacifica. **

**La cortina blanca con detalles florales que cubría la gran ventana tras el espaldar de la cama estaba abierta, dejaba ver los arboles del que suponía seria el patio trasero.**

**Una de las paredes laterales a la cama había un closet y una puerta que debía ser la del baño. Podía recordar algunos de los muebles en los catálogos que Jacob solía enseñarme con el pretexto de conocer mis gustos en decoración, debí haberme imaginado que se traía algo así entre manos.**

**Bienvenida a su nueva casa Sra. Black - me susurro al oído - espero te guste - **

**Me encanta amor, lo poco que he visto - le respondí mientras me giraba para besarlo - ¿me dejaras ver el resto de la casa? - pregunte aunque bien conocía la respuesta.**

**Mañana podrá ver todo Sra. Black, ahora tenemos cosas más importantes en que ocuparnos -**

**Se acerco y me beso tiernamente, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y lo apreté mas a mí. **

**A regañadientes lo deje separarse de mi cuando se movió, ya había esperado demasiado por esta noche, me tomo de la mano y me guio al baño**

**Pienso que te gustaría tomar un baño y aunque muero de ganas de acompañarte terminaría arruinando la noche por la desesperación así que hare lo propio en el otro baño. Ah sí sorpresa amor tenemos 2 ½ Baños. Espero esto complazca sus exigencias Sra. Black - mi esposo me hablaba lleno de ternura. **

**Estaba tan feliz o casi tan feliz como yo. Jamás pensé que llegaría a agradecerle a Edward el haberse marchado, de no ser así nunca hubiese conocido esta felicidad tan plena y ni lo que aun me faltaba por vivir.**

**Leah trajo tu maleta y algunas de tus cosas personales están junto a la cama - me beso suavemente y salió de la habitación.**

**En ese instante los nervios se apoderaron de mí, recordé porque estábamos aquí, sería nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer, nuestra primera noche juntos, sería suya y el mío por primera vez.**

**Realmente era tonto para cualquiera pensar que en esta época alguien se casara virgen y menos aún ambos miembros de la pareja, estaba segura que de hacerlo del conocimiento público entraríamos a libro de records Guinness.**

**Al principio de todo, cuando Edward se fue, no pensé nunca que sería capaz de desear entregarme a alguien de nuevo, en realidad creí que no volvería a desear nada. No tenía esperanzas o anhelos mucho menos deseos de ningún tipo.**

**Cuando acepte a Jake me prometió que esperaría por mí, hasta que estuviese lista para él, no me presionaría ni me exigiría nada que yo no quisiese darle. Incluso aseguro que dejaría que fuese yo quien tomase la iniciativa, el estaba listo para mí y solo yo decidiría el cuándo entre nosotros.**

**A medida que mis sentimientos por él fueron creciendo y haciéndose cada vez más fuertes, el deseo de su cuerpo se incrementaba a pasos agigantados. **

**Como no desear fundirse con el calor de su cuerpo perfecto, perderme entre sus besos y caricias hasta explotar entre sus brazos.**

**Cada día se me hacia mas difícil resistirme a él, no sabía qué hacer ni como para seducirlo, me ingenie un par de planes que terminaron siendo un rotundo fracaso mas por mi timidez que por cualquier otra cosa. **

**Opte por la que para mí era mejor opción hablarle directamente, decirle que ya estaba lista y que quería ser su suya, su mujer.**

**Recuerdo como se ilumino su rostro y pensé que me arrancaría la ropa en ese mismo instante. De repente un dejo de tristeza se pinto en su rostro y me miro antes de decirme**

**Bells Amor, no quiero hacer esto, no hoy - casi me da un infarto ya no me deseaba, había agotado su paciencia y ya era demasiado tarde. Comprendió la expresión en mi rostro y continuo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla - no me malinterpretes amor, te deseo más que a nada en el mundo, pero quiero que todo sea perfecto entre nosotros y si ya hemos esperado tanto ¿Nos mataría esperar un poco más? Quisiera que nuestra primera vez ya fueses mi esposa ¿Crees que podrías esperar un poco más? - quise pedirle que escapáramos de inmediato a Las Vegas, pero la idea de hacer del inicio de nuestra vida juntos algo tan especial me pareció encantadora, seria paciente. **

**No fue nada fácil para ninguno de los dos, flaqueamos unas cuantas veces pero lo logramos.**

**En menos de dos semanas me propuso matrimonio y por fin hoy estábamos aquí, a punto de sellar nuestro amor de la forma más romántica posible, nuestra primera noche de casados juntos por primera vez en nuestra nueva casa. ¿Podría acaso ser más perfecto?**

**Tome una rápida ducha y seque un poco mi cabello para que no fuese imposible de peinar en la mañana.**

**Coloque la maleta sobre la cama para buscar la bata de seda negra que había comprado para la ocasión, había intentado un par de veces comprar algo arrebatadoramente sexy, más bien Leah me obligo a intentar pero no pude.**

**Al abrir la maleta lo primero que vi fue una bolsa que reconocí como de la tienda de ropa interior donde había comprado la bata, estaba segura de que no lo había colocado allí puesto que había sacado la bata en casa de Charlie y desechado la bolsa, lo recordaba claramente. **

**Note una pequeña tarjeta y la letra de Leah salto ante mis ojos. **

**Como sabia que eres una soberana cobarde, resolví decidir por ti lo que usarías hoy amiga mía.**

**Te quiero, Leah.**

**P.D: Mañana te regreso la bata.**

**Comencé a imaginar qué clase de cosas propias de películas para adultos contendría el paquete frente a mí, sentí la sangre subir a mi rostro antes de voltear el contenido cobre la cama.**

**Un conjunto de corpiño negro y blanco cayó sobre el edredón, era la perfecta combinación de encaje y seda, muy sexy pero a la vez poco revelador acompañados de una bata a juego totalmente transparente. Hay que ver lo mucho que Leah había aprendido a conocerme en estos años, era algo que sabía que yo no compraría pero que de tenerlo a la mano usaría para Jake.**

**No había todo lo que esperaba, solo algunos aceites corporales comestibles y crema chantillí, seguro habría fresas en la nevera.**

**Ya me ocuparía de agradecerle cuando tanto ella como Emily me interrogaran para saber todos los detalles de mi primera noche como la Sra. Black.**

**La Sra. Black Wow no lo podía creer.**

**Coloque los aceites y la crema chantillí en una de las mesas auxiliares junto a la cama, no quería que Jake pensara que todo aquello había sido idea mía. **

**Termine de vestirme y peinarme, me puse colonia y pinte mis labios con un brillo muy claro, en realidad quería verme sexy para mi esposo. **

**No puedo negar que me sentía bastante incómoda por la poca ropa pero al verme al espejo estuve segura de que lo enloquecería.**

**Un leve toque a la puerta precedió a la voz de Jacob**

**¿Puedo pasar Sra. Black? -**

**Di un brinco, no sabía que hacer, donde ponerme, estaba sumamente nerviosa.**

**Un momento por favor - respondí mientras daba carreras de un lado al otro de la habitación.**

**Decidí sentarme en la orilla de la cama, cualquier pose sexy que tratase de aparentar me haría sentir completamente fuera de lugar.**

**Ya puede pasar Sr. Black -**

**Abrió la puerta y su mirada se encontró con la mía antes de desplazarse por todo mi cuerpo yo hice lo mismo, como cosa rara traía el pecho descubierto y solo el pantalón de un pijama de seda blanca, estaba segura que la mano peluda de mi mejor amiga había tenido que ver con eso también, sentí mis mejillas arder.**

**El color del pantalón resaltaba el cobrizo de su piel haciéndolo lucir endemoniadamente sexy y apetecible.**

**Estiro su mano hacia a mí para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, me hizo girarme frente a él y silbo a modo de cumplido.**

**Wow Sra. Black debo dar gracias a Dios por ser el Sr. Black o sino en este momento tendría que llamar a la policía, los bomberos o cualquier otra fuerza del orden público que conozca para que la salvase de mí.**

**Me apretó contra su cuerpo ardiente y beso con suavidad mi frente, mi nariz, mis dos mejillas, mi barbilla, el contorno de mi mandíbula. Creo que intentaba que le saltara encima cuando comenzó a intercalar los besos y el roce de su lengua por la piel de mi cuello.**

**Apenas podía mantenerme de pie, olvide como hablar o incluso respirar, mis pensamientos eran totalmente incoherentes y mis manos eran entidades independientes que se adueñaban de cada centímetro del torso desnudo de Jake sin que yo tuviera voz y voto en el asunto.**

**Comencé a buscar su boca con evidente desesperación y el esquivaba mis labios con premeditación colocando los suyos en cada rincón de mi piel que le era accesible.**

**Sentí como movía sus manos por mi espalda recorriendo el contorno de mi cuerpo para llegar a mis caderas en busca de la cinta que mantenía cerrada la bata, se separo de mi cuerpo apenas lo suficiente para desatarla y abrirla metiendo sus manos debajo.**

**Dejo de besarme para poder mirar como sus manos recorrían de nuevo mi cuerpo ahora hacia mis hombros, al pasar cerca de mis pechos apenas rozo el corpiño de manera que su piel no me tocara pero que pudiera sentir su calor en mis pezones.**

**Sentí como la humedad bañaba mí entre pierna y los espasmos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, insistí en buscar sus labios pero seguía evadiendo los míos.**

**Al llegar a mis hombros tomo la bata y la bajo rozando con la tela y sus manos toda mi piel para dejarla caer a centímetros de mis glúteos. **

**Quería enloquecerme y por Dios que lo había conseguido. **

**Desabrocho el corpiño lentamente, rozando con el dorso de sus manos la piel a su paso y lo hizo a un lado dejando mis pechos al descubierto, los contempló lleno de deseo y comenzó a acariciarlos por los alrededores apenas rozando rápidamente mis pezones. No pude evitar jadear cada vez que lo hacía.**

**Estaba cada vez más necesitada de sus labios y él seguía negándomelos, este era un juego que podíamos jugar los dos así que luche por recuperar un poco el control no había dejado de acariciar la parte superior de su cuerpo y comencé a bajar mis manos por su estomago justo hasta la orilla de su pantalón dejando pasar mis dedos un poco dentro de él para volver a subirlas lo escuche jadear repetidamente, volví a hacerlo un par de veces dejando que mis dedos entraran cada vez un poco más. Estaba logrando mi cometido el también comenzaba a desesperar. **

**Mis manos entraron de nuevo en su pantalón llegando aun más lejos y me quede de una pieza al notar que no llevaba ropa interior y su erección se encontraba a centímetros de mis manos. Lo sentí estremecerse, lo había conseguido busco mi boca y me beso con desesperación para luego volver a castigarme.**

**Me giro de espaldas a él y me recostó sobre la cama, lo sentí montarse a horcajadas sobre mi mientras depositaba suaves besos y acariciaba mi espalda y mi cuello.**

**Su erección estaba justo sobre mi trasero y se movía para hacérmela sentir.**

**Perdí por completo el control y comencé a gemir repitiendo su nombre como loca.**

**Me giro sin levantarse y aplasto sus labios contra mis pechos, comiéndolos de uno en otro, mordiendo muy suavemente mis pezones.**

**Clave mis uñas en su espalda y un gruñido escapo de su garganta antes de acallarlo contra mis labios, mi boca lo recibió agradecida, estaba ansiosa y necesitada de sus besos y nuestras lenguas danzaron a un ritmo que bien conocíamos.**

**Su mano llego debajo de mi ropa interior y uno de sus dedos acaricio mi clítoris haciéndome escapar de sus labios al arquear mi espalda. **

**Saco la mano y se levanto halándome hacia la orilla de la cama dejando que mis pies tocaran el suelo mientras el resto de mi cuerpo seguía en la cama.**

**Me quito la única prenda que aún quedaba sobre mi cuerpo y me contempló desnuda ante él por unos segundos antes de susurrar con voz entrecortada**

**Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que nunca pude imaginar, mis sueños no te hicieron justicia - **

**Se arrodillo frente a la cama entre mis piernas y acerco su cara a mi centro para comenzar a beber de mí.**

**El calor de su aliento y los movimientos de su lengua me llenaron del más infinito placer. Solo lograba gritar su nombre entre gemidos. Lleve mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más a mi justo antes de llegar a la gloria.**

**Siguió lamiendo unos segundos más, mi cuerpo temblaba antes de ponerse de pie. Su expresión era triunfal, relamía sus labios mientras detallaba mi cuerpo una vez más de arriba abajo.**

**Subí por completo en la cama y le señale para que se recostara a mi lado.**

**Bese sus labios, baje por su cuello, su pecho y estomago. Al llegar a su vientre tome su pantalón y lo baje dejando su cuerpo completamente descubierto para mí.**

**Apenas me dio tiempo de observarlo un poco, mi imaginación se había quedado muy corta, era mucho más imponente de lo que nunca habría logrado imaginar, me halo hacia él para besarme y me monte sobre él rozando con mi entrada su excitación. Gemía con locura en mi boca y levantaba sus caderas buscando entrar en mi cuerpo. **

**Me acomode para dejarlo entrar y dejo de moverse para permitirme controlar el momento, no quería lastimarme.**

**Comencé a bajar lentamente haciéndolo entrar poco a poco para adueñarse de mí, estaba desesperado bajo mi cuerpo pero no se movió, me dejo continuar a mi ritmo. **

**Era un dolor intenso pero no se comparaba al deseo de tenerlo por completo dentro de mí. **

**Deje de moverme para pasar el dolor, cuando cesó moví mi cadera arriba y abajo para indicarle que estaba lista.**

**Coloco sus manos a los lados de mis caderas moviéndose para entrar y salir de mi cuerpo.**

**Arquee mi espalda y coloque mis manos a los lados de sus piernas dándole espacio para penetrarme más profundamente. Acompase mis movimientos con los de él pero haciendo círculos contra su vientre.**

**Su calor dentro de mí era una sensación incomparable, me sentía completa.**

**Lo sentí aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos y el ritmo de su respiración se hizo más descontrolado, estaba a punto de venirse y me lance contra su rostro para besarlo alcanzando juntos el orgasmo.**

**Te amo Jacob Black - gemí dejándome caer sobre él.**

**Yo también te amo Isabella Black - **

**Me apretó contra su pecho y nos quedamos así, uno sobre el otro, el aun dentro de mí llenándome de su calor, disfrutando el cansancio por habernos amado tan intensamente.**

* * *

**Hola mis amores, mi primer Lemmon Bella/Jacob espero lo hayan disfrutado, sé que no a todo el mundo le gusta esta pareja pero es simplemente un y si…**

**Dedicado a Kokoro, Naty y Mer como inicio de las celebraciones de sus respectivos cumpleaños.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios,**

**Ls Amo.**

**Gaby Black.**


	4. EL MEJOR DE LOS REGALOS

**Capítulo IV: El mejor de los regalos. **

**Jacob POV - **

**Al llegar a casa del trabajo el delicioso olor a comida me enloqueció, podría comerme un elefante con el hambre que traía. **

**Me sorprendió que Bella ya estuviese en casa, solía llegar siempre después que yo y la esperaba para preparar la cena juntos.**

**Hola amor - salude al cerrar la puerta mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesita de café de la sala.**

**Hola amor, estoy en la cocina - **

**Llegaste temprano - comente.**

**Si vida, quería prepararte algo rico para la cena, Leah se quedo en la librería para cerrar -**

**En cuanto entre a la cocina me lleve una enorme sorpresa, mi esposa hermosamente vestida desmoldaba un pie para ponerlo en una bandeja.**

**Incluso con el delantal de flores encima su vestido rojo oscuro de tiros le lucia bellísimo, llevaba el cabello recogido en medio moño que dejaba escapar varios risos. **

**Se había puesto el conjunto de zarcillos y dije de plata en forma de luna con estrellas de cristal que le había regalado en la mañana. **

**Yo en cambio aun traía la braga del uniforme del taller, siempre me bañaba y cambiaba de ropa antes de que ella llegara a casa por lo que en contadas ocasiones me veía con estas fachas.**

**Me miro sonriente, me acerque y la bese en los labios, quise pellizcar un trocito del pie cuando me golpeo suavemente en el dorso de la mano**

**No pensaras tocar ni un bocado sin darte un muy buen baño primero amor -**

**Pero Bells, muero de hambre - hice un puchero y puse ojos de cachorrito suplicante.**

**La cena aun no esta lista lo que te da unos minutos para ducharte y cambiarte de ropa antes de que sirva - volvió a besarme suavemente mientras me empujaba para sacarme de la cocina.**

**Pero Bells - repetí ya fuera de la cocina con la suplica implícita en el rostro.**

**Nada de peros Sr. Black, vaya a ducharse y en cuanto baje prometo tener todo servido.**

**Me di por vencido y me dispuse a subir a la habitación arrastrando los pies, la escuche reír a mis espaldas por mi gesto de niño consentido.**

**Al pasar junto a nuestro pequeño comedor, apenas cuatro puestos la casa no era muy grande pero si de lo más acogedora, me fije en las velas y los platos, todo perfectamente preparado para una cena romántica.**

**Me bañe rápidamente, aunque bien no fuera que me revisara las manos y detrás de la orejas, me carcajee ante mi ocurrencia. **

**Me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y un sweater azul rey que era de los favoritos de Bella.**

**Me arregle el cabello con gel y me puse colonia, debía estar a la par de mi bellísima esposa, aunque hoy era misión imposible estaba muy hermosa.**

**Al bajar me esperaba con un par de copas de vino tinto y la comida servida sobre la mesa.**

**Tome mi copa de su mano y la bese en los labios chocando mi copa con la suya al mismo tiempo a manera de brindis**

**Gracias amor todo luce perfecto, no debiste molestarte sabes que me hubiese encantado sacarte a comer fuera para que no tuvieses que cocinar - **

**Hoy tenía ganas de consentirte así que te prepare el asado que tanto te gusta y pie de manzana - me respondió sonriente.**

**Amor me consientes demasiado, podría mal acostumbrarme - afirme antes de volver a besarla. **

**La comida estuvo deliciosa, hablamos sobre mi día en el taller y de Embry que casi pierde un brazo por no estar pendiente del seguro del gato cuando levanto un coche, los nuevos proveedores que llegaron a la librería y algunas remodelaciones que quería hacer en la parte del café, en fin nos pusimos al corriente sobre nuestros respectivos días. **

**Aunque tenía la sensación de que había algo más que no quería decirme no le di importancia, ya me lo diría en su momento. **

**Bella sirvió el pie con un poco de helado de vainilla para completar el postre.**

**Definitivamente cada día era mejor en la cocina, no es que el caso contrario me hubiese hecho quererla menos pero disfrutaba mucho de sus comidas y sus atenciones y ella evidentemente también.**

**La ayude a recoger y lave los platos, no pensaba dejarme casi tuve que amenazarla para poder sacarla de la cocina.**

**Ve a ver la TV mujer ya te alcanzo - esta vez era yo quien la besaba y la empujaba fuera de la cocina.**

**Está bien - escogeré una película mientras terminas en la cocina. Ahora era ella la que arrastraba los pies hasta la sala, no pude evitar reírme al escucharla.**

**Vimos Rápido y furioso 4, hasta eso lo había hecho solo para complacerme.**

**En cuanto termino la película apague todo, la tome de la mano y la encamine a nuestra habitación**

**Ahora me toca a mi complacerla a usted Sra. Black - le susurre al oído mientras subíamos las escaleras.**

**Pero aún queda un regalo más que quiero darle Sr. Black - gimoteo mientras hacia un puchero.**

**Ya me lo dará más tarde o mañana - añadí abriendo la puerta de la habitación para dejarla entrar.**

**La bese primero tiernamente para luego apoderarme de su boca con mi lengua, su aliento dulce y fresco me lleno los sentidos.**

**Me aparte de sus labios en busca de aire besando el contorno de su rostro, su cuello, su clavícula para llegar a su hombro empujando con mis labios el tiro de su vestido mientras con una mano le bajaba el cierre y con la otra el tiro contrario dejando caer el vestido, la sentí estremecerse por el roce de la suave tela contra su piel al caer a sus pies.**

**La recosté en la cama alejándome para mirarla, respiraba agitada y me miraba deseosa.**

**Llevaba un hermoso conjunto de encaje rojo que la hacía ver endemoniadamente apetecible, que desinhibida se había vuelto con el tiempo, me dejaba mirarla moviéndose para mostrarme todos los ángulos de su anatomía mordiéndose el labio lo que la hacía verse aun más sexy.**

**Tenía toda la intensión de enloquecerme y estaba a punto de perder el control y lanzarme sobre ella olvidando por completo mis intenciones de satisfacerla más que nunca, cuando una brillante idea cruzo mi mente.**

**Tome una de sus pañoletas del closet cubriendo sus ojos con ella, comenzó a refunfuñar pero la silencie besándola de nuevo.**

**Volví a separarme de ella **

**Espere aquí y no se mueva de donde está Sra. Black, ya regreso - su rostro se lleno de curiosidad pero asintió mientras yo salía del cuarto.**

**No se tarde Sr. Black, la paciencia no es mi fuerte - grito para que pudiera escucharle, sonreí. **

**Corrí escaleras abajo y tome el helado que quedaba de la cena y una cucharilla.**

**Subí corriendo de nuevo y entré al cuarto mirando que no se hubiese quitado la venda de los ojos.**

**Comencé a desvestirme lo mas silenciosamente que pude, quería sorprenderla**

**¿Planeas enloquecerme amor? - pregunto desesperada.**

**Que comes que adivinas mi vida - le respondí entre risas, era sumamente excitante verla así, necesitada de mi.**

**Coloque el envase junto a la cama y me acerque a ella para ponerla de pie y quitarle las pocas prendas que le quedaban.**

**Me vi en la necesidad de esquivar sus manos un sin número de veces, no quería que notara mi desnudez, no todavía.**

**La recosté de nuevo sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza con una mano y tomando el helado con la otra, evidentemente tuve que descartar el uso de la cucharilla por lo que destape el envase y tome helado con los dedos.**

**Se derretía rápidamente debido a mi temperatura tan elevada así que lo deje gotear sobre su cuerpo trazando caminos que limpiaba con mi lengua, el frio contacto la hizo erizarse y lleve mis dedos a su boca que los recibió gustosa lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo suavemente.**

**El ritmo de su respiración aumentaba cada vez más y movía sus caderas arriba y abajo dejando ver sus ganas de tenerme dentro de ella.**

**Tome mas helado llenando sus pezones para luego devorarlos, baje mis dedos a su entrepierna deslizándolos por sus labios, repetía mi nombre entre jadeos, estaba totalmente húmeda y lista para recibirme.**

**Jugueteé con su clítoris con el pulgar mientras la penetraba con otro dedo suavemente, se movía desesperadamente y aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos en su centro hasta que llego al orgasmo entre mis dedos. **

**Le solté las manos y la levante al tiempo que retiraba la venda de sus ojos, me miro sorprendida por mi desnudez y un brillo picaron apareció en su mirada antes de estamparse contra mis labios desesperada.**

**Te deseo… Jake, hazme el… amor - suplico sobre mis labios con voz entre cortada. **

**Baje mis manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos apretándola contra mi cuerpo la levante y la subí a mis caderas entrando en ella de una sola vez la sentí gritar en mi boca antes de separarse de mi arqueando la espalda al tiempo que rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus piernas.**

**Camine hasta pegarla contra la pared y comencé a embestirla repetidas veces**

**Ja…cob, Jake - repetía mi nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos y quejidos que me excitaban sobremanera.**

**Bella, eres… divina amor - logre responder antes de sentirla explotar una vez más alrededor de mi erección arrastrándome con ella en el mas delicioso placer.**

**Deje caer nuestros cuerpos sobre la cama mientras la besaba por toda la cara.**

**Te amo mi vida - susurre soltando un suspiro al estrecharla más contra mi cuerpo, si es que era eso posible.**

**Y yo a ti amor - me beso de nuevo en los labios dejándose caer a mi lado. **

**No tardamos mucho en quedarnos profundamente dormidos.**

**Despertando cada día como esta mañana no podría pedir nada más en la vida, excepto muchos años para disfrutarla.**

**Bella estaba desnuda con la espalda pegada a mi pecho protegiéndose del frio entre mis brazos, gracias a Dios me había acordado de poner la cama muy cerca de la ventana para dejarla abierta por las noches o habría terminado por matarla de calor.**

**Me había tomado el tiempo de cuidar todos y cada uno de los detalles de la casa con la única intención de hacer feliz a mi mujer y ella lo era plenamente, me lo decía cada que podía.**

**Me levante con cuidado, aunque había tenido ganas de despertarla y hacerla mía otra vez en ese mismo momento, mi estomago no estaba para nada de acuerdo con el resto de mi cuerpo y suponía que el Bella estaría en igualdad de condiciones. **

**Tome mi bóxer del suelo y me lo puse. **

**Entre rápidamente al baño para realizar las típicas actividades humanas de ese horario.**

**Casi me caigo al salir del baño por pisar helado que debía haber caído en el piso durante las actividades nocturnas, ya me ocuparía de limpiar todo aquello, ni pensar en dejárselo a ella, había preparado mi comida favorita ayer y me había consentido al máximo, lo menos que podía hacer era encargarme de la limpieza.**

**Salí del cuarto en silencio y apenas cerré la puerta mi estomago gruño, no estuve consiente de la hora hasta que llegue a la cocina y mire el reloj del microondas eran pasadas las diez, con razón tenía tanta hambre.**

**Bella no tardaría mucho en despertar y quería sorprenderla con el desayuno en la cama.**

**Corte algunas frutas, prepare café, rebane algo de queso y tosté unas rebanadas de pan, quería preparar jugo de naranja pero ya tenía demasiada hambre así que serví leche en dos vasos y acomode todo en una bandeja.**

**Subí de nuevo con la bandeja llena de comida para los dos, estaba casi por desbordarse debido a la porción que serví para mí. **

**Entre en silencio a la habitación solo para darme cuenta de que Bella ya se había levantado y sonidos provenientes del baño me confirmaron donde estaba. **

**Buenos días amorcito - dije con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que me escuchara.**

**Buenos días mi vida - respondió - ya salgo - **

**Coloque la bandeja sobre la cama y note el pequeño regalo sobre mi almohada. **

**Gracias amor, no debiste molestarte, con la cena y la noche de ayer ha sido más que suficiente regalo - refunfuñe en tono gracioso - tendré que comprarte algo mas para que podamos estar a la par - **

**La escuche reírse sonoramente en el baño antes de responderme**

**No será necesario amor, ya me has regalado todo lo que podía querer -**

**Rompí el papel de regalo y me encontré con una cajita de esas en las que vienen las joyas, me pareció de lo más raro. ¿Bella me había regalado joyas?**

**Al abrirla me encontré con una notita con la letra de Bella que decía **

**Feliz aniversario amor mío, este ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Te amo. **

**Siempre tuya,**

**Bella.**

**En cuanto la quite me quede helado, debajo de la nota había una paleta plástica con una ventanita con un signo + dentro, era una prueba de embarazo.**

**Levante los ojos hacia Bella que me miraba desbordante de alegría desde el marco de la puerta del baño.**

**Feliz aniversario papá - me dijo - ya lo confirme con un análisis de sangre hoy en la mañana, ahora te lo muestro, debo tener más o menos mes y medio según mi cuenta, tengo la cita con el médico el lunes ¿Querrías acompañarme? - una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, corrí hacia ella para besarla y luego la levante para quedar con mi rostro al nivel de su vientre para besarlo también, ella reía sonoramente. **

**Por supuesto mi amor, hasta el fin del mundo te acompaño si me los pides - juré - me has dado el mejor de los regalos que nadie pueda darme jamás - lagrimas de alegría bañaron mis mejillas también.**

**Y tú a mi amor mío, un bebe producto de nuestro amor crece dentro de mí ese es el mejor regalo de todos, te amo Jacob Black, te amo -**

**Y yo te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé, Isabella Black - grite lleno de emoción antes de besarla una y otra vez.**

* * *

**Hola mis amores. Disculpen lo tarde de la actualización pero no tuve internet en todo el día pero ya está aquí el capi de hoy, espero que les guste y recuerden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Ls ****quiero**** mucho,**

**Gaby Black.**


	5. ¿COMO TE OLVIDO?

**Capítulo V: ¿Cómo te olvido? **

**Edward POV ****-**

**Había vagado alrededor de todo el mundo arrastrando a mi familia tras de mí por nueve años, se habían negado a separarse de mí, tenían miedo de que hallará la forma de acabar con mi miserable existencia.**

**Después de recorrer toda Europa y la mitad de América Latina por fin me había dado por vencido y sobre todo no podía seguir haciendo sufrir a mas de los que amaba, a mi familia. **

**Incluso Rosalie se veía realmente afectada por mi estado y se había acercado a mí en múltiples oportunidades buscando alguna forma de consolarme muy a su manera claro está. Saber que a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba mostrar su lado compasivo ante alguien estaba tratando de ayudarme fue la luz al final del túnel. **

**Reaccione.**

**Hacía ya un año que había permitido que nos asentáramos en Seattle, sabía que no era correcto pero quería estar lo más cerca de Bella que pudiese, ellos lo sabían también pero la necesidad de dejar de ser nómadas los obligo a aceptar.**

**Si, diez años han pasado ya desde que me aleje de Bella y no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día, minuto o segundo de todo ese tiempo.**

**Las cosas eran más llevaderas en estos momentos, había recobrado algunos de mis hábitos, hablaba más y con sentido que era algo notorio pero nunca había vuelto a tocar el piano lo que entristecía mucho a Esme, era un miserable que hacia infeliz a todos a mí alrededor.**

**No sabía nada de Bella o de su vida, no había permitido a Alice espiar en su futuro y al parecer me había obedecido ya que nunca leí nada sospechoso en su mente, era como si nunca más hubiese podido verla. **

**Carlisle había conseguido el puesto de director en un pequeño hospital de la zona, Esme había abierto una empresa de decoración de interiores donde Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice colaboraban con ella, evidentemente no por el dinero solo por tener algo en lo que pasar sus días y esto era perfecto ya que la mayoría de las casas en las que trabajaban estaban desocupadas durante las remodelaciones.**

**No quisimos ingresar a ningún instituto, yo por relacionarme lo menos posible con los humanos en estos momentos ya había tenido suficiente de relaciones humanas para el resto de eternidad, ellos para tener la menor cantidad de lazos posibles con la ciudad por si me daba por querer irme de un día para otro, lo que se había hecho lo usual a esperar de mí.**

**Durante el tiempo que llevábamos aquí todos los días quería correr a su encuentro aunque fuese solo para volver a verla de lejos, no me importaba solo quería saber que estaba bien, si era feliz.**

**En más de una oportunidad incluso había comenzado a correr camino a Forks y a mitad del camino daba vuelta y regresaba a casa arrepentido.**

**Para ser vampiro me había vuelto bastante emocional, impulsivo y hasta tonto desde que había conocido a Bella.**

**Me daba terror saber que algo le hubiese pasado y yo no estuve a su lado para protegerla pero más me asustaba encontrarla feliz, saber que ella me había olvidado y yo seguía amándola como un idiota, mi lado egoísta siempre saliendo a relucir.**

**Ese día era diferente creo que ya había sentido todo el temor que había podido, por un momento estuve seguro que había agotado todo el dolor que era posible sentir en esta no vida mía, todo el miedo y la angustia se habían transformado en una curiosidad masoquista, hoy iría a verla, sabría de ella, como estaba y si había logrado lo que yo no, olvidarme.**

**Probablemente me arrepentiría pero ya no dejaría pasar más tiempo, volvería para encarar las consecuencias de mis decisiones fueran cuales fueran.**

**Ya me encontraba en camino, había decidido todo de manera tan repentina que para cuando Alice reaccionara ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para que no pudiesen detenerme antes de verla.**

**Ya nadie venia por mi apenas ella lo decía ya que siempre regresaba sin llegar a mi destino, eso me daba aun mas ventaja.**

**Deje el auto a las afueras del pueblo, de nuevo un volvo plateado por supuesto un modelo mucho mas nuevo definitivamente sentía debilidad por la marca, debía evitar que alguien que me hubiese conocido cuando vivíamos allí me viera, no sería nada fácil explicar que no había cambiado en nada durante diez años, también debía continuar respetando los límites del tratado que seguía vigente con los Quileutes, por lo menos por nuestra parte.**

**No me fue difícil encontrar su efluvio, ese aroma que me quemaba la garganta y que jamás podría olvidar.**

**Lo seguí para descubrir que era sumamente fuerte en los alrededores de La Push, ¿ahora vivía en la reserva? y para mi asombro el olor de licántropo era insoportable en la zona, los lobos Quileutes habían regresado. **

**Carlisle encontraría esta información sumamente interesante, ahora debía tener mucho más cuidado durante mi visita a la zona. **

**Un millón de incógnitas pasaron por mi mente sin conocer ni remotamente la respuesta a ninguna.**

**Me mantuve entre los árboles, moviéndome sigilosamente entre las ramas y con el viento en mí dirección llevando mi olor al bosque y no hacia la reserva, debía evitar ser detectado por los lobos.**

**Seguí su aroma hacia el pueblo y al estar más cerca no pude evitar querer verla, sabia donde estaba pues su aroma inconfundible me lo decía pero quería verla aunque fuese una vez más.**

**No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ni si podría mantenerme alejado una vez que la viera.**

**¿Cómo evitaría querer llevármela conmigo para no volver a separarme de ella nunca más?**

**Como era de esperarse en Forks el cielo estaba nublado y ya comenzaba a caer la noche por lo que las sombras eran mis aliadas para llegar a ella.**

**Comencé a saltar por los techos de las casas hasta estar a unas dos manzanas del sitio donde sabía que estaba Bella, mi Bella.**

**Detecte la superficie más alta en los alrededores y subí hasta allí, busque con la mirada y más que por verla a ella reconocí el sitio al leer el nombre en el letrero que se encontraba en la parte superior del local, no pude evitar sonreír "Los libros de Bella".**

**Ese era el negocio perfecto para ella y además seguramente habían acabado con sus quejas por la falta de una librería decente en Forks.**

**Para un humano hubiese sido imposible distinguirla a esa distancia, pero yo la veía claramente a través de la ventana en el frente de su tienda, se encontraba detrás del mostrador atendiendo a alguien en quien ni siquiera perdí tiempo en fijarme.**

**La madurez le había sentado de maravilla se veía aun más hermosa de lo que la recordaba con sus recién cumplidos veintiocho años, llevaba el cabello más corto que la última vez que la había visto, era fácil de notar incluso cuando lo tenía recogido en una coleta. Lo que parecía ser un vestido de flores azules cubría la parte de su cuerpo que el mostrador me permitía ver.**

**Estaba radiante, era feliz y eso se notaba a leguas, aun sin conocerla como lo hacía lo hubiese sabido de inmediato.**

**De pronto un olor a lobo me llego de la dirección en la que estaba ella y me sobresalte.**

**¿Qué hacia un lobo allí? ¿Por qué precisamente cerca de Bella? **

**Oh mi amor tú y tu mala suerte, pensé.**

**Aproveche que el viento soplaba hacia mí y no llevaría mi olor al lobo para acercarme más, si algo sucedía correría para ponerla a salvo, como deseaba mi lado egoísta que el lobo atacara para poder estar a su lado.**

**La voz de un niño llamo la atención de Bella, puse atención a las palabras que salían de su boca**

**Tía Bella ya llegamos - grito, tenia piel morena y cabello corto oscuro, corría hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.**

**Ella se movió y de pronto sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco.**

**A pesar de saber que esto era lo más probable, constatarlo era más difícil de lo que nunca me hubiese imaginado.**

**Bella salió de detrás del mostrador para recibir al chico entre sus brazos y entonces lo vi, su vientre abultado de unos seis o siete meses, estaba embarazada. **

**Definitivamente ella me había superado por completo y ahora era feliz, había tomado la decisión correcta al irme y dejarla llevar su vida como humana, la vida que merecía. **

**Hola Sammy - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, escuchar su voz fue algo tan maravilloso, ese sonido evocaba recuerdos hermosos de nuestros momentos juntos, de todo a lo que había renunciado al irme de aquí.**

**Aunque yo nunca volviese a sentir nada habría valido la pena ella tenía todo aquello que yo jamás podría darle Bella era feliz, era feliz, es feliz.**

**La voz de otro niño y la creciente pestilencia a perro me sacaron de mis divagaciones.**

**El otro niño también corría hacia ella pero no la llamaba tía, la llamaba… mamá.**

**Era un poco menos moreno y más joven que Sammy, como lo llamo Bella, con el cabello más largo pero con los rasgos de los chicos de la reserva bien marcados, algo me hizo amarlo en ese mismo instante, algo aparte del simple hecho de ser hijo de ella, tenía sus ojos, aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto había añorado, los ojos de Bella, de mi Bella que ya no era mía y nunca lo sería o más bien nunca lo había sido.**

**Kiowa, espera hijo deja de correr, te puedes caer - esa voz me era familiar, la había escuchado con anterioridad aunque menos gruesa, juraría que era...**

**Busque la fuente y lo reconocí de inmediato, todas, en efecto no me había equivocado era Jacob Black ahora de unos treinta años por lo menos parecía mayor que Bella, las escenas de aquel chiquillo con el pelo largo que había revelado a Bella, aun sin saber que era cierto, nuestro secreto vinieron a mi mente.**

**Llevaba el pelo corto y por Dios como se había desarrollado, era inmenso en todo el sentido de la palabra.**

**Aceleraba el paso para dar alcance al pequeño al que acababa de llamar hijo, mis incógnitas sobre el olor tan fuerte de Bella en la Push quedaron aclaradas, él era el padre de su hijo y del que estaba en el vientre de Bella, el era su esposo, era todo lo que yo nunca había sido ni podría ser jamás.**

**La amaba tanto, casi tanto como yo, sus pensamientos hacia ella eran de adoración. Ella, el pequeño Kiowa y su hijo por nacer eran su mundo, todo en su vida.**

**Todo el rencor que pude sentir hacia el "perro" desapareció en cuanto comprendí cuanto la amaba y era evidente que ella sentía lo mismo por él.**

**Levanto al pequeño que reía divertido colocándolo sobre sus hombros mientras se acercaba a Bella rodeándola con un brazo y besándola en los labios.**

**Aquella escena haría estallar mi pecho en pedazos, todos los sentimientos que había mantenido represados por estos años luchaban por salir a flote al mismo tiempo.**

**Lo que más había deseado se me había cumplido, ella era feliz, eso solo demostraba lo acertado de aquel dicho, ten cuidado con lo que desees porque puede hacerse realidad.**

**Sentí mi muerto corazón partirse, quise arrancármelo del pecho con mis propias manos, lo que daría por poder llorar en aquel momento, llorar hasta secarme.**

**Bella dio un brinquito, el bebe la había pateado y tomo la mano de Jacob colocándola sobre su vientre para que el también lo sintiera.**

**El sonrió no podía ser más feliz, en ese momento daría todo cuanto poseía por estar en su lugar, nunca había sentido envidia de nadie pero hoy renunciaría a cualquier cosa por ser Jacob Black, por ser el esposo de Bella, el padre de sus hijos y su compañero hasta el fin de mis días.**

**De pronto sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro, estaba tan abstraído en mis pensamientos que ni me había dado cuenta que alguien se acercaba a mí.**

**Los pensamientos de Alice y Jasper estaban llenos de compasión y aunque este último trato de calmar un poco mis emociones, ni siquiera su poder logro sosegar mi sufrimiento.**

**Será mejor que nos vallamos Edward - pidió Alice con la mirada perdida en la misma dirección que yo. **

**Sus sentimientos eran tan ambiguos como los míos "No sé que decirte hermano, me alegra que este bien y sea feliz pero sé que eso te lastima" pensaba.**

**Otros lobos se acercan y no tardaran en dar con nuestro olor, lo mejor será marcharnos - añadió Jasper tomando a Alice de la mano y esta a su vez a mí.**

**Me deje llevar sin poner resistencia, di un último vistazo a Bella y su familia y le dije adiós para siempre, no volvería a buscarla nunca más.**

**Me detuve un segundo al escuchar lo que pensé sería imposible, nunca había puesto atención a los bebes en el vientre de sus madres, quizás sería por el hecho de que quisiera escuchar o leer todo lo que se encontraba alrededor de Bella o quién sabe porque, pero estaba seguro que podía escuchar la mente del bebe en su vientre.**

**Sus inocentes pensamientos parecían reconocer las voces a su alrededor como parte de su cotidianidad y sentía gran curiosidad por las imágenes que debían acompañarlas. Era increíble lo diferente de su razonamiento, por llamarlo de algún modo, estaba consciente de tener que salir de su acogedor nidito para poder verles y quería hacerlo, lo expresaba con los golpecitos en el vientre de su madre a quien ya amaba más que a nada.**

**Ya aun sin haberle visto yo también le amaba, amaba al fruto de su amor con otro hombre solo por lo mucho que le amaba a ella, amaba a aquella diminuta personita que debía ser tan hermosa como su madre.**

**Volví a mirarlos a todos y por un minuto compartí su alegría, el que ella fuese feliz me había devuelto un poco de tranquilidad.**

**Mire a Jacob, a Bella y su abultado vientre y por ultimo al pequeño Kiowa que seguía sobre los hombros de su padre, me quede congelado y sentí la mano de Alice tensarse alrededor de la mía, también lo había notado, Kiowa miraba directamente en nuestra dirección con el ceño fruncido y ojos entrecerrados, eso debía ser imposible pero podría jurar que nos estaba observando. **

* * *

**Hola mis amores, aquí yo de nuevo cada día mas enamorada de esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste tanto como a mí que estoy orgullosísima de ella jeje.**

**Dejen sus comentarios que me hacen súper feliz.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo,**

**Gaby Black. **


	6. MI MILAGRO

**Capítulo VI: Mi milagro. **

**Bella POV - **

**Con esta barriga cada vez me cuesta más caminar - refunfuñe antes de sentarme - creo que el Dr. Daniels se equivoca y en lugar de un bebe dos lobos están creciendo en mi vientre - las risas de Leah no se hicieron esperar.**

**Y pensar que aún te faltan dos meses y medio amiga - acoto Leah entre risas.**

**No estás siendo de gran ayuda amiga mía - le recrimine antes de sonreírle.**

**Jake y yo habíamos decidido hacer lo mismo que con Kiowa, no conocer el sexo hasta el momento del nacimiento y aunque la curiosidad casi me gana en un par de ocasiones, he logrado respetar el acuerdo.**

**El embarazo de Kiowa había sido mucho más fácil, debo agradecer sobre todo a ese extraño fenómeno en que el padre sufre todos los trastornos que corresponden a la madre en los primeros meses.**

**Jacob había vomitado todas las mañanas durante dos meses mientras yo comía como caballo sintiéndome de maravilla.**

**No me sentí pesada o incomoda hasta casi el momento de dar a luz y fue un parto muy rápido del que me recupere de inmediato.**

**Este nuevo bebé había cobrado con creces las comodidades de mi anterior embarazo.**

**Vomite hasta aproximadamente los cuatro meses, a los seis estaba hinchada y adolorida y mi vientre era del doble del tamaño que la primera vez.**

**Pero toda la incomodidad y sobretodo los vómitos, habían sido lo peor, valdrían la pena por tener a mi pequeño entre mis brazos fuerte y sano, además mi adorado esposo me mimaba todo el tiempo y no me dejaba hacer nada en casa.**

**Casi debía suplicarle para que me trajera a la librería, hacia meses que no podía conducir, de ser por él pasaría el día en casa sin moverme y se quedaría cuidándome.**

**Ya estaba consciente de que apenas podría venir un par de semanas más antes de tener que quedarme en casa esperando el momento del parto pero aprovecharía todo el tiempo en que pudiese estar fuera, estar encerrada y sola hace ya mucho tiempo que no me agradaba tanto.**

**Por suerte Sue y Charlie, quienes debo mencionar ahora vivían juntos, se encargaban de Kiowa hasta que Jake venia por mí a la librería y luego pasábamos por él para ir todos a casa.**

**Bella aprovechare que esta baja la clientela para entrar a terminar de arreglar los libros nuevos que llegaron en el depósito - aviso Leah ya en camino a la parte trasera del local.**

**Ok, yo me encargo si llega algún cliente, ve tranquila -**

**Me puse de pie en cuanto la Sra. Newton entro en busca de unas revistas de tejido que había encargado la semana pasada.**

**Hola Jessica, ¿Cómo has estado? - salude. **

**Al fin Mike se había decidido y hacia algo más de dos años se habían casado.**

**Muy bien Bella, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va esa pancita? - pregunto sonriente - he venido por las revistas para mamá ya me trae los pelos de punta de tanto preguntarme por ellas -**

**Todo bien, un poco cansada pero muy bien gracias Jess - le respondí mientras tomaba las revistas de la parte baja del mostrador en donde las tenia guardadas - aquí tienes, espero que tu mamá las disfrute -**

**Muchas gracias Bella, me has salvado la vida - me decía mientras me entregaba el dinero.**

**Una vocecita muy conocida me indico la llegada mi transporte, con media hora de anticipación debo agregar.**

**Tía Bella ya llegamos - me despedí de Jessica al salir para recibir con los brazos abiertos a mi adorado Sammy.**

**Hola Sammy - lo tome entre mis brazos como de costumbre, aunque ya no podía levantarlo había crecido muchísimo, la genética de lobo en él era innegable.**

**Mamá, mamá - gritaba mi chipilín que corría hacia mí con Jake pisándole los talones.**

**Kiowa, espera hijo deja de correr, te puedes caer - le gritaba su papá desesperado por la poca atención que le prestaba Kiowa hasta que lo tomo y lo subió a sus hombros, mi bebe se carcajeo mientras su padre me abrazaba con su brazo libre y me besaba en los labios.**

**En ese mismo instante, como si reconociera las voces de su padre y su hermanito mayor, el bebé en mi vientre dio un golpecito que me hizo brincar de emoción y sorpresa, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero siempre me sentía de igual manera.**

**Tome la mano de Jacob y la coloque sobre mi vientre para que también pudiese sentirlo, me sonrió lleno de alegría, teníamos todo cuanto podíamos querer y más.**

**Mire a Kiowa para lanzarle un beso cuando lo note muy concentrado y con el ceñito fruncido mirando sobre los techos de las casas con los ojitos entrecerrados como si tratase de enfocar mejor lo que trataba de ver.**

**¿Qué miras amor? - le pregunté curiosa, me señalo los techos pero yo no veía nada, ya estaba oscuro - no hay nada allí bebé - le aseguré mientras le tendía los brazos para cargarlo.**

**Es lina mami - me aseguro aún con la mirada sobre los techos.**

**¿Quién es linda hijo? - le preguntó Jacob buscando sobre los techos tratando de visualizar de que hablaba Kiowa - no veo a nadie -**

**Muchacha bonita mami, allá - insistía en señalar con tono frustrado como si quisiera decirnos "¿cómo es posible que no la vean?" - con los ñores nel techo - Jacob me miro en busca de alguna respuesta que yo al igual que él desconocía.**

**¿y es que el bebé no piensa saludar a mami? - le dije tratando de distraerlo de lo que fuese que estaba viendo.**

**Se lanzo hacia mí y me dio un fugaz besito en los labios, como acostumbraba hacer siempre que me saludaba, yo lo apreté contra mí y comencé a besarle toda la carita hasta que me empujo con sus manitas antes de pedirme.**

**Ya baje mami - su tono era de total desesperación - quiele juga con Sany - lo deje en el piso resignada, donde había quedado mi tierno bebé que crecía tan rápidamente.**

**¿Lista para ir a casa amor? - preguntó Jake acunándome entre sus brazos tanto como la pelota entre los dos se lo permitía - Sam y Emily ya deben estar por llegar a la casa para cenar con nosotros -**

**Si mi vida, solo déjame le aviso a Leah y nos vamos - le respondí antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios para entrar de nuevo a la librería.**

**En cuanto llegamos a casa Sammy salto del auto para correr a estamparse contra su padre que lo recibió alegremente entregándole las seis, si seis cajas de pizza que traía a Jake para poder levantar a su pequeño.**

**Hola campeón ¿Cómo te has portado con tío Jake? - le pregunto besándolo en la frente.**

**Bien papi, yo siempre me porto bien - le respondió con aire ofendido.**

**Por supuesto que si amor - le dije mirando a Sam que ponía los ojos en blanco - y tu papi lo sabe - Sammy era bastante travieso y cuando él y Kiowa se juntaban no podíamos perderlos de vista o seguramente inventarían una de las suyas, podían ser terribles.**

**Emily levanto a Kiowa entre sus brazos besándolo también para luego tomar las llaves que llevaba en mis manos y ayudarme a abrir la puerta.**

**Te ves cansada Bella - me dijo en cuanto entramos. **

**Díselo Emily a mi no me hace caso cuando le digo "debes descansar más cariño" ya no debería ir a la librería, pero me ignora todo el tiempo…-**

**El parloteo de Jake referente a mi poca consideración con respecto a su preocupación por nuestro bebe se había vuelto indetenible, mire a Emily de reojo y leí en sus labios un inaudible "perdóname" le sonreí y me encogí de hombros "ya acabara" respondí de la misma silenciosa manera.**

**Sam lo miraba desesperado como si no pudiese creer que tantas palabras pudieran salir a tal velocidad de una misma persona sin que le faltase el aliento o simplemente se desmayara.**

**Sentí que halaban mi vestido con insistencia y como pude me moví para ver a Kiowa tirando de él.**

**Mami ¿pol ke no se calla papi? - pregunto mirándome angustiado - teno hamble - todos estallamos en risas incluso Jacob que le miro apenado.**

**Ven hombrecito vamos a comer - le dijo Sam tomándolo en brazos para ponerle en su silla alta - ya pronto no vas a caber aquí - añadió mientras le pasaba un plato con una rebanada de pizza de queso a él y otro a Sammy. **

**Si, crece demasiado rápido - acotó Jacob con una pizca de preocupación en la voz.**

**Bien sabia cual era su temor, cada vez que mediamos a Kiowa haciendo líneas en el marco de la puerta de su recamara ponía la misma expresión en el rostro, temía que su crecimiento se debiera a los genes de lobo, la verdad es que crecía apenas una pizca más rápido que un niño promedio y era perfectamente normal nos había asegurado el pediatra pero Jacob aún tenía miedo, deseaba con todo su corazón que Kiowa no compartiera su mismo destino y sinceramente yo también, ambos anhelábamos una vida completamente normal y libre de monstruos mitológicos para nuestro pequeño. **

**A pesar de haber amado tanto a los Cullen y extrañarlos mucho algunas veces, eran las personas que menos quería cerca de mis hijos, Samuel e incluso de Emma, la bebe de Leah y Embry, lo que me hacía sentir mezquina y rencorosa, no sé como explicarlo, no por haber dejado de quererlos, lo que nunca sucedería, sino por lo que significaría su presencia entre los pequeños Quileutes. **

**Jacob, Sam y el resto de la manada llevaban años sin entrar en fase y ya se comenzaba a notar el paso de los años en ellos.**

**Seth que estudiaba en la universidad en Port Angeles estaba a punto de obtener su grado en contabilidad y se había comprometido hacía ya un año con una compañera de clases, todos habíamos retomado nuestras vidas normales después de la partida de los vampiros y ahora no los queríamos de vuelta, debía incluirme por múltiples razones.**

**Samuel y Kiowa se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá viendo Buscando a Nemo, Sam ayudaba a Jacob con algo que le había pedido en la cochera, eso solo significaba que veían el partido de baseball en la vieja tv que tenía allí Jake, ya habían visto esta película unas quince veces cada uno por lo que los dejamos huir en paz.**

**Después de recoger y lavar lo que habíamos ensuciado para la cena Emily y yo nos sentamos en el desayunador hablando de todo un poco.**

**Compre un lindo vestidito para el cumpleaños de Emma - me decía - tengo que mostrártelo, se que a Leah le encantará -**

**Estoy segura de que sí, yo le compre algunos juguetes que para mi suerte la misma Emma escogió la última vez que fuimos al centro comercial -**

**Emma cumpliría un año la semana próxima y darían una pequeña fiesta en casa de Sue y papá.**

**Me apena no poder ayudar a Leah con los preparativos de la fiesta, me alegra que tu y Sue le estén colaborando, de veras te lo agradezco Emily - le dije sinceramente.**

**Ni te preocupes Bella, para mí es un gusto - respondió sincera - será mejor que vaya por Sam para llevarnos al pequeño dormilón a casa - añadió mirando en dirección a nuestros hijos.**

**Me parece bien, por favor dile a Jake que venga para que me ayude a ponerle la pijama a Kiowa y llevarlo a la cama - le pedí mientras luchaba por ponerme de pie.**

**Luego de dos semanas Jacob se salió con la suya y ya llevaba otras dos semanas sin ir a la librería, encerrada en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando el clima me lo permitía salía a caminar por la playa pero realmente estaba a punto de enloquecer, si no fuera porque Sue me ayudaba con Kiowa ahora en casa para hacerme compañía ya hubiese perdido la razón.**

**Esa mañana Jacob se despidió de mí como de costumbre y una media hora después Sue estaba en casa preparando el desayuno para Kiowa y para mí.**

**Kiowa jugaba con sus carritos en el piso del recibidor, le di un beso y quise ir para ayudar a Sue, aunque muy consciente estaba que no me lo permitiría.**

**Buenos días cariño ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? - me preguntó en cuanto entre a la cocina.**

**Algo mejor Sue, gracias - le respondí mientras me sentaba en el desayunador - ¿Cómo esta Charlie?- papá se había enfermado hace poco y estaba sufriendo de la presión por lo que el médico le había recomendado cambiar sus hábitos sedentarios. **

**Bastante bien, ha estado haciendo los ejercicios que le indico el médico pero me ha costado lograr que respete la dieta - puso los ojos en blanco mientras me servía un par de hotcakes con miel y cortaba otros en un plato los de Kiowa - ese hombre es tan terco, se nota a quien salieron tu y ese pequeñín - acoto mirando a la sala donde Kiowa jugaba, el carácter de mi hijo era tan parecido al mío que todo el me conocía lo notaba rápidamente.**

**Muchas gracias por todo Sue - le dije sinceramente - no sé que habría sido de mi todos estos días sin ti -**

**No hay nada que agradecer mi niña, ahora todos somos familia - me respondió al caminar para ir por Kiowa y traerlo a comer.**

**Mi hijo y mi bebé por nacer eran chicos afortunados, tenían cinco abuelitos que los adoraban, Billy incluso solía pasear a Kiowa sobre su regazo en la silla de ruedas, en cuanto lo vio en el reten de la clínica y lo cargo por primera vez, Billy había tomado un nuevo aire y ahora estaba mucho más saludable. **

**Mamá y Phil nos visitaban con mucha frecuencia y Kiowa llamaba abuelito a Phil también quien lo adoraba con locura. **

**Mamá y Sue se llevaban de maravilla y a raíz de eso la relación entre papá, mamá y Phil ahora era excelente. Éramos una familia diferente pero muy feliz. **

**Renee llegaría la próxima semana para ayudarnos en casa y esperar el nacimiento del bebé.**

**Después de desayunar nos sentamos cerca de donde jugaba mi chipilín para continuar con el tejido y poder vigilarlo.**

**Sue llevaba aproximadamente tres meses intentando enseñarme a tejer, sin lograr éxito alguno. Ella ya había terminado monitos, suetercitos, gorritos y escarpines, todos de colores unisex mientras yo seguía en el mismo monito que había destejido unas diez veces. **

**Cualquier cosa que me permitiera mantener mi mente alejada del encierro en que me había visto obligada a permanecer los últimos quince días era realmente buena.**

**Y el hecho de desesperar tratando de lograr que aquella deforme masa de hilos entretejidos se pareciera siquiera un poco a uno de lo monitos que Sue había tejido ya, solo dejaba más que claro que mis habilidades manuales no habían mejorado para nada en todo este tiempo, pero lograba mantener mi mente alejada de la realidad por un buen rato.**

**Sue preparo pollo para el almuerzo y me ayudo a poner la ropa en la lavadora, bueno yo le ayude a ella mejor dicho.**

**Me sentí cansada después de un rato y decidí subir a recostarme. Sue aprovecharía y llevaría a Kiowa a su casa un rato para estar con Charlie.**

**Debía haber dormido una hora y media o dos cuando el hambre hizo de las suyas.**

**Quise bajar a la cocina para preparar algo ligero de comer y dejar algo listo para Jake y Kiowa.**

**Aún podía cocinar para mi familia de vez en cuando ¿no?**

**Coloque ambas manos en los pasamanos y comencé a bajar con muchísimo cuidado porque no me era posible mirar mis pies para no caerme.**

**A un poco más de la mitad de la escalera sentí que pisaba algún objeto y no pude evitar perder el equilibrio.**

**Todo fue tan rápido, sentí mi cuerpo rebotar contra las escaleras yo solo trataba de proteger mi vientre, golpeé un par de veces la cabeza contra los escalones y me torcí la muñeca tratando de detener la caída.**

**Estaba adolorida y aterrorizada cuando me estampe contra el piso, sentí como me abandonaba la conciencia y maldije como nunca mi torpeza cuando un líquido tibio comenzó a extenderse en suelo bajo mi cuerpo, había roto fuente y estaba sola en casa tirada y sin poder moverme.**

**La oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse de todo a mi alrededor y apenas llegue a suplicar en mi mente "Dios ayúdame, salva a mi bebé te lo suplico".**

* * *

**Mis amores, mis más sinceras disculpas a todos por no haber actualizado Príncipe Vulturi y El otro lado de la luna la semana pasada pero como algunos sabían, estuve en una reunión de trabajo y solo publique lo que ya estaba listo para los cumpleaños de Koko y Naty.**

**Bueno pero ya estoy de regreso y esta semana actualizaré como de costumbre.**

**Déjenme sus comentarios sobre este capi, sé que es algo cruel, como siempre perdónenme pero así debe ser.**

**Ls quiero mucho.**

**Gaby Black. **


	7. MI ANGELITO

**Capítulo VII: Mi angelito. **

**Jacob POV - **

**Desde hace rato tenía una sensación mala en el cuerpo, estaba inquieto y preocupado sin saber porque.**

**En cuanto sonó mi celular me sobresalte pero conteste de inmediato.**

**¿Qué pasa Leah? - pregunté sin saludar siquiera.**

**Escuche en silencio y me quede helado mientras Leah me relataba parte de lo sucedido. **

**Una lágrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla me hizo reaccionar.**

**¿Dónde la tienen? - **

**Tome las llaves de mi auto y salí a toda prisa del taller, escuche los gritos de Embry pero no podía detenerme a dar explicaciones, debía estar con ella de inmediato.**

**Llegue al hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me encontré con Charlie que caminaba de un lado a otro hablando por su celular mientras Leah y Sue esperaban sentadas cerca de la sala de emergencias.**

**¿Han sabido algo? - pregunté desesperado.**

**Nada todavía - respondió Leah acariciando a Sue que estaba recostada en su hombro - hace apenas media hora que la llevaron al quirófano -**

**No debí haberla dejado sola - se recriminaba Sue llorosa, era una mujer tan fuerte que verla así me ponía aún peor.**

**No es tu culpa Sue - le aseguré, la culpa era mía, yo era quien debía estar con ella desde que se había comenzado a quedar en casa.**

**Tampoco tuya - Leah parecía leerme la mente - esto no es culpa de nadie y no debemos más que orar para que todo salga bien -**

**Sabía que Leah tenía toda la razón pero nada me aliviaría más que saber que Bella y el bebé estaban bien.**

**Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después apareció una enfermera anunciando**

**La niña está bien, acaban de llevarla a terapia neonatal y podrán verla más tarde o quizás en la mañana - se quedo en silencio hasta que no lo soporte más.**

**¿Y Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? - le suplique por una respuesta.**

**Aún se encuentra en el quirófano, en cuanto termine la cirugía los médicos vendrán a reunirse con ustedes - sentí un vacio en el estomago, el que no quisiera darnos más noticias no podía significar nada bueno.**

**Emily, Sam, Seth, Embry y Quil entraron a la sala y nos miraron asustados, por la expresión en nuestros rostros pudieron ver que las cosas no iban bien.**

**Es una niña - fue lo único que pude decir antes de querer llorar de nuevo.**

**Todo saldrá bien - Sam me colocaba la mano en el hombro para darme fuerzas - Bella es muy fuerte ya verás que pronto estarán en casa con su pequeña - **

**Puedes estar seguro de eso - afirmó Emily sentándose a mi lado.**

**Otra enfermera apareció rato después preguntando por el padre de la niña, la seguí cuando me lo pidió, debía firmar algunos documentos y luego podría ver a la bebé.**

**Tuve que ponerme una bata y cobertores en los zapatos para poder entrar a la terapia neonatal, la tenían en una incubadora, era tan pequeñita. **

**La enfermera me indico donde podría sentarme y que podía meter la mano en el guante de la incubadora para tocarla aunque no fuese directamente.**

**Respiraba muy rápido y el latido de su corazoncito registrado por la maquina era errático y veloz. **

**Es recomendable que le hable, suelen reconocer las voces de sus seres queridos y siempre es de gran ayuda - **

**Coloque la mano en el guante y la toque por primera vez. Sentí como si tuviese el alma dividida, una mitad estaba aliviada de que mi bebé estuviese bien mientras la otra aún gritaba desesperada por Bella.**

**Hola mi pequeña Sara - le dije con las lagrimas a punto de escaparse, Bella y yo habíamos acordado llamarle como mi madre si era una niña - tu mami y yo te esperábamos ansiosos amor - tenía el dedo sobre su manita y la sentí apretarlo, parecía que de veras sabia quien le hablaba y trataba de responderme de alguna manera - si soy tu papi mi niña hermosa, pronto estaremos en casa con mami y con tu hermanito -**

**Era tan hermosa con sus mejillas sonrosadas, tan blanca como Bella y con la pelusa sobre su cabecita negro azabache, no sabía el color de sus ojos ya que aún no los abría por ser prematura.**

**Estuve contemplándola no se por cuánto tiempo y para cuando una enfermera vino por mi estaba casi dormido.**

**El doctor le espera en su despacho - anunció indicándome por donde debía ir - tiene noticias sobre la cirugía de su esposa - **

**Salí de inmediato dejando la bata y el resto de la vestimenta quirúrgica en un pequeño cuarto cerca de la salida.**

**En cuanto entre al pasillo donde se encontraban los consultorios una peste bastante familiar me hizo detenerme unos segundos, estaba sorprendido e irritado, bonito momento para decidir aparecer a molestar, ya tendríamos que ocuparnos de eso más tarde ahora tenía otras prioridades.**

**Toque la puerta de la oficina pero nadie respondió a la primera, aquí la peste era aun más fuerte, esto no me está gustando nada, poco después del segundo intento una cara conocida me abrió dudoso.**

**Buenas noches Jacob - el doctor chupasangre me miraba cauteloso, aunque parecía más viejo, eso sí era imposible - por favor entra - ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí y porqué era él quien me hablaría de la cirugía de Bella? **

**¿Qué… por qué esta… que hace usted aquí? - logré preguntarle evidentemente confundido. **

**Alice vio lo que sucedió con Bella y salimos de inmediato para acá, pero por favor toma asiento -**

**¿Alice vio? ¿Salimos? - pregunte de nuevo imaginando a todos de regreso.**

**Solo hemos venido Alice y yo Jacob y en cuanto Bella este bien nos iremos de nuevo, hay cosas que al parecer no sabes de nosotros y pienso que este no es el momento para detenernos en detalles - me aseguró conociendo el porqué de mi pregunta - su situación era muy delicada y solo un cirujano de gran destreza y muy experimentado podía salvarle la vida -**

**¿Y ella se encuentra bien? - me lance hacia el sobre el escritorio olvidándome de todo lo demás - dígamelo por favor ¿Bella está bien? - se me formo un nudo en la garganta, estaba a poco de colapsar, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.**

**No te mentiré Jacob, aún no está totalmente fuera de peligro tuvo una hemorragia bastante severa y hemos tenido que hacerle varias transfusiones, todo depende de cómo pase la noche - me desplome en la silla y me lleve las manos a la cabeza.**

**¿Es que acaso era demasiado tanta felicidad? - susurre más para mí mismo.**

**Sé que no me harás caso si te digo que debes descansar, pero al menos come algo - me pidió al mirarme preocupado.**

**No podría, no me pasa nada - le respondí sin mirarle - le avisaré a Charlie y a los demás las noticias - me puse de pie y camine hacia la puerta, me detuve un momento antes de salir de la oficina - ¿Saben que está usted aquí? - le pregunte, no quería meter la pata. **

**No y creo que será mejor así, he cambiado un poco mi apariencia con maquillaje pero será mejor no tener que dar muchas explicaciones - asentí y le dije algo más antes de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas - muchas gracias Dr. Cullen -**

**La noche fue demasiado larga. **

**Me senté junto a Charlie en la sala de espera, no estaba menos angustiado que yo.**

**Quisiera saber a quién debo agradecerle el que Bella este aquí - decía con la cabeza entre las manos y la mirada fija en el piso.**

**¿A qué te refieres? - no sabía muy bien como se habían dado las cosas, Leah me lo había contado a grandes rasgos cuando me llamo para que viniese.**

**Recibí un mensaje a mi celular de un número desconocido avisando que Bella había tenido un accidente y cuando llegamos a su casa ya la ambulancia estaba allí y estaban por salir para acá – asentí sin decir nada más.**

**No fue difícil para mí imaginar quien estaba detrás del mensaje y la llamada a emergencias, ya le debía algo más a los chu… a los Cullen.**

**Pasada la medianoche llegaron Phil y Renee, habían tomado el primer avión en salir de Phoenix cuando recibieron la noticia y todos esperábamos en silencio.**

**Los pusimos al día con lo sucedido hasta el momento y los acompañe para ver a Sara desde la ventana exterior de la terapia y yo me quede con ella un par de veces, era un poco menos desesperante estar allí con mi bebé. **

**Le enfermera me había permitido tomarla en mis brazos para darle el biberón, fue el único momento en que me sentí en paz durante toda la noche, con mi pequeña entre mis brazos.**

**Sue y Leah fueron a recoger a los niños en casa de Jessica que se había ofrecido a cuidarlos en cuanto supo lo sucedido, para luego llevarlos a su casa. **

**Me había quedado dormido con la mano dentro de la incubadora y la cabeza recostada sobre el plástico, recuerdo que contemplaba a Sara dormir tomando su manita.**

**Una enfermera me despertó tratando de no asustarme.**

**El doctor quiere hablar con usted Sr. Black - anunció.**

**Salí de allí tan deprisa como pude dirigiéndome a la oficina donde supuse que el Dr. Cullen estaría esperándome.**

**Sentía el pecho apretado y una desesperación creciente dentro que lo abriría en dos.**

**Toque la puerta mas no espere respuesta y abrí de inmediato.**

**El doctor se estaba poniendo de pie para abrirme lo que evidentemente ya no era necesario.**

**Buenos días Jacob, por favor toma asiento - me dijo volviendo a sentarse al tiempo que me señalaba la silla frente al escritorio.**

**Por favor doctor dígame de una vez como esta Bella - le suplique desesperado - ya no lo soporto más - agregue dejándome caer en una de las sillas.**

**Ella está bien, hace unos minutos que recobro el sentido y quiere verlos a ti y a la bebé - casi no lo dejo terminar poniéndome de pie para salir de su despacho - Espera Jacob - me detuve solo por cortesía, lo único importante para mí en ese momento era ver a mi esposa sana y salva - Bella tampoco sabe que Alice y yo hemos estado aquí y me imagino que tu al igual que nosotros preferirás que siga siendo así - asentí antes de contestarle.**

**Nunca pensé decir esto pero estoy en deuda con usted y su familia Dr. Cullen, muchísimas gracias por todo, se que en más de una manera han salvado la vida de mi esposa y mi hija y nunca tendré como pagárselos - no me cansaría jamás de agradecerle esto, por primera vez pude entender el porqué Bella quería tanto a esa familia de vampiros, en realidad eran buenas personas.**

**No tienes nada que agradecer Jacob, solo sigue cuidando de ella y haciéndola feliz - asentí de nuevo y me despedí con un gesto de la mano.**

**Ya en el pasillo pregunte a una enfermera donde podía ver a mi esposa y ella me indico el numero de la habitación.**

**Entre hecho un manojo de nervios, a pesar de saber que ya estaba fuera de peligro solo mis propios ojos serian capaces de convencerme de eso.**

**Hola amor - le escuche susurrar en cuanto entre a la habitación - perdóname por hacerte pasar este mal rato - las lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de ambos en el momento que me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios repetidamente.**

**Por Dios mi vida no tengo nada que perdonarte, debería ser yo quien se disculpara por no haber estado en casa contigo - me disculpe volviendo a besarla.**

**Está bien cariño, declaremos empate - ver de nuevo esa sonrisa me hizo sentir el mayor de los alivios - ¿Cómo esta Sara? Supongo que respetaste nuestro acuerdo respecto al nombre ¿verdad? - **

**Por supuesto, aun en la incubadora solo por prevención, está perfectamente - le asegure - es hermosa amor, se parece mucho a ti - me sonrió y me tomo de la mano, me senté a su lado no pensaba alejarme de ella ni un minuto.**

**Todos nuestros familiares y amigos habían entrado a verla de a uno, el médico de guardia había permitido solo dos personas en la habitación y obviamente yo no la dejaría por nada.**

**Al poco tiempo se quedo dormida, había recuperado el color en el rostro, ya solo necesitaba descansar me aseguro el doctor y dentro de poco regresaríamos a casa con nuestra pequeña.**

**Ahora que estaba solo con mis pensamientos las interrogantes sobre todo lo sucedido comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi mente.**

**¿Cómo había visto Alice lo que paso con Bella? ¿Nos espiaban los vampiros? Nunca antes los habíamos detectado en la zona, aunque ¿si por haber dejado de entrar en fase ya no éramos capaces de percibirlos? Pero yo sentí su olor en el pasillo del hospital.**

**Bueno sinceramente si nos espiaban de verdad no me importaba, les debía el haber salvado la vida de Bella y de Sara, nadie que hubiese sido capaz de eso era peligroso para nosotros.**

**Renee entro a la habitación para obligarme a ir a comer algo mientras ella se quedaba a cuidar a Bella, intente oponerme pero Dios era tan terca como su hija y me saco a rastras de la habitación.**

**Phil querido no lo dejes regresar sin haber comido algo - ordenó a su esposo que nos esperaba en el pasillo y este asintió - si es necesario oblígalo, ya tenemos suficiente con una convaleciente como para que el señor desfallezca de inanición - la verdad es que ahora si me moría de hambre así que me dirigí a la cafetería de buena gana.**

**Bella y Sara estaban bien, ya podía tomármelo con calma.**

**Tres días después mi esposa y mi hija ya estaban en casa y aunque Bella aún no podía hacer de las suyas como quería ya estaba bastante recuperada.**

**Los primeros días con Sara en casa no fueron lo que esperaba, la bebé nunca lloraba llegamos a pensar que estaba enferma pero el doctor nos aseguro que todo en ella era perfectamente normal.**

**Apenas hacia ruido cuando tenía hambre, se hacía entender sin llorar cuando quería dormir o simplemente para que le sacasen de la cuna.**

**Kiowa estaba loco por su hermanita, lo encontraba junto a su cunita contemplándola dormir infinidad de veces, incluso lo encontré dormido en el piso recostado de las patas de la cuna en un par de oportunidades, la adoraba.**

**A las pocas semanas ya habíamos recuperado por completo la normalidad en casa, Bella aún no iba a la librería claro esta y yo solo iba al taller por las mañanas, Embry y Quil se encargaban de todo por las tardes.**

**Renee se quedaría en casa un par de semanas más y Sue seguía acompañándolas siempre que podía.**

**Con todo lo difícil que fue el embarazo y lo inquieta que era ¿Quién pensaría que dormiría toda la noche tan pronto? - Bella la contemplaba junto a la cuna y yo me acerque para abrazarla por la espalda. **

**Se parece muchísimo a ti amor, es bellísima - la abrace fuerte pegándola a mi pecho.**

**¿Sabes que me tiene intrigada? - **

**Los ojos - aseguré, yo sentía lo mismo.**

**¿A quién puede haber sacado los ojos de ese color? Pensé que le cambiarían al crecer pero ya pasa de seis meses y los sigue teniendo igual -**

**Ella es especial amor -**

**Sara era más hermosa cada día que pasaba, el cabello negro como la noche ya se veía que sería completamente lacio, la piel más blanca incluso que la de bella, sus mejillas sonrosadas y unos ojos de un gris metálico nada común que completaban un cuadro de belleza absoluta que parecía la representación de un ángel, mi angelito.**

* * *

**Hola amores, más que a tiempo aquí les dejo el capi de hoy, espero lo disfruten.**

**Dejen comments por fis.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo.**


	8. A PETICIÓN DEL PÚBLICO

**Capítulo VIII: A petición del público. **

**Edward POV -**

**En cuanto note la mirada perdida de mi hermana supe que algo iba mal.**

**Hacía ya tiempo que la visiones de Alice no eran tan intensas, en el mismo instante en que su mente volvió poso sus ojos en mí.**

**Bella… - logre susurrar al tiempo que un pánico interminable lleno todo mi cuerpo mientras las imágenes de su visión se repetían sin parar en mi cabeza.**

**No podremos llegar a tiempo para evitarlo - susurro en respuesta.**

**Pero podemos estar allí para asegurarnos de que reciba la mejor atención posible – agrego Carlisle al entrar en el salón, ya sabía lo que sucedía y el intercambio de miradas entre Alice y él me hizo dudar que yo fuese el único lector de mentes en la familia, de inmediato nos pusimos en camino a Forks, prometiendo al resto de los miembros de nuestra familia llamar con noticias al llegar.**

**Yo conducía lo más rápido que el auto era capaz de andar contaba con no encontrar ninguna patrulla, no pensaba detenerme. **

**Alice maquillaba a Carlisle en el asiento trasero para hacerlo lucir mayor, no era tarea fácil pero que no es capaz de hacer ese duendecillo cuando se lo propone. **

**Demás está decir que una vez que Bella este fuera de peligro todos regresaremos a casa - Carlisle parecía generalizar pero yo sabía perfectamente que solo me hablaba a mí - y pienso que deberíamos evitar ser vistos por mas personas que las estrictamente necesarias - **

**No tengo intenciones de quedarme - le asegure, si ella se recuperaba volvería al lado de su esposo y sus hijos, yo no tenía nada que hacer allí y si… no olvídalo Edward, Bella estará bien pensé para mi apretando con fuerza el volante. **

**El duendecillo se mantenía en silencio estudiando de vez en cuando mis expresiones, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que en realidad me iría una vez que todo estuviese bien, seguramente logro ver algo de las dudas en mi mente sobre qué locura haría yo si le pasaba algo a Bella.**

**Calculamos en base a la visión de Alice el tiempo exacto para llamar a emergencias y luego enviar un mensaje al celular de Charlie, llamarlo sería una total estupidez, como explicar que sabemos que Bella tuvo un accidente a kilómetros de distancia.**

**Hicimos un viaje de cuatro horas en poco más de hora y media, en cuanto entramos a Forks Carlisle se puso en contacto con un compañero suyo que para su suerte estaba de vacaciones y al explicarle la situación le puso a la orden su consultorio para lo que fuese necesario. Ese sería un sitio seguro donde estar en el hospital sin que nadie nos viese.**

**Apenas entramos al hospital fue directo a la oficina del director y nosotros entramos por la ventana trasera al consultorio, nos encontraríamos allí luego.**

**Estaba sentado frente al escritorio tamborileando los dedos, más por hacer algo que porque aliviara esto mi ansiedad, cuando Carlisle entro diciendo.**

**Ella llego al hospital hace menos de treinta minutos, la están estabilizando para llevarla al quirófano, he dicho que su madre, una gran amiga de la familia me ha llamado para encargarme a su hija, confío en que nadie ande por allí intentando corroborar mi historia - apenas dicho esto se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta - yo mismo me encargaré de la cirugía y hare cuanto esté en mis manos porque Bella este a salvo - **

**Lo sé - aseguré mientras miraba la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.**

**La espera se hizo eterna, detallé todas y cada una de las fotografías que había en el consultorio mientras Alice me miraba sin saber que decir para tranquilizarme. **

**El doctor Cornwell, el amigo de Carlisle, el día de su boda, cuando nació su hijo mayor, al nacer su segundo bebe, la familia de vacaciones en la playa, un juego de futbol, prácticas de natación.**

**Pensaba en como seria la casa de Bella y Jacob, llena de fotos de ellos con su hijo, pronto con su nuevo bebe, todos sonrientes y felices, me imaginaba a mí junto a ella, sosteniendo en mis brazos a nuestro hijo, siendo la familia que jamás seriamos, mi imaginación divagaba entre pensamientos ajenos e irrealidades imposibles.**

**Lo único que se escuchaba en la pequeña oficina eran mis pasos y los vips que hacia el celular de Alice mientras tecleaba algún mensaje, seguramente para Jasper.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo esperamos pero en cuanto Carlisle entro al despacho olvide todo y busque en su mente las respuestas que tanto ansiaba conocer.**

**Aún no está totalmente fuera de peligro pero estoy convencido de que lo logrará - dijo mas para Alice, se imaginaba que ya yo lo había visto - ha sido una linda niña - **

**Oh, seguramente se parece a Bella - Alice comenzaba a dar brinquitos por el despacho y por primera vez sentí un incontrolable impulso de sumarme a su extraña danza.**

**He pedido que llamaran a Jacob y si no me equivoco está por llegar, esperen en la sala de examen mientras hablo con él, no creo que sea buena idea que te vea Edward - asentí y entre al pequeño cubículo contiguo seguido por Alice.**

**Tocaron la puerta y Carlisle nos hizo señas para que cerráramos la que nos separaba del consultorio.**

**Escuche un segundo golpeteo y luego a Carlisle abrir diciendo.**

**Buenas noches Jacob - nadie contesto por unos segundos y luego la voz balbuceante de Jacob lleno la habitación.**

**¿Qué… por qué esta… que hace usted aquí? - pregunto notoriamente confundido. **

**En cuanto escuche su voz sentí una inmensa furia, quise salir y golpearlo por dejar sola a Bella, por permitir que algo malo le sucediera pero entre tanta confusión la preocupación por Bella estaba latente, el mismo se culpaba de lo sucedido, sentía lo mismo que yo por no haber estado para protegerla. Termine por comprender sus sentimientos.**

**Alice vio lo que sucedió con Bella y salimos de inmediato para acá, pero por favor toma asiento - Carlisle se mantenía calmado para tratar de tranquilizar a Jacob con su actitud.**

**¿Alice vio? ¿Salimos? - aún temía mi regreso.**

**Solo hemos venido Alice y yo Jacob y en cuanto Bella este bien nos iremos de nuevo, hay cosas que al parecer no sabes de nosotros y pienso que este no es el momento para detenernos en detalles - le aseguró Carlisle buscando tranquilizarlo, de nuevo no quiso mencionarme - su situación era muy delicada y solo un cirujano de gran destreza y muy experimentado podía salvarle la vida -**

**¿Y ella se encuentra bien? - sentí que Jacob se movía con brusquedad y me tense pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que su intención no era atacar solo estaba totalmente desesperado por conocer la condición de Bella - dígamelo por favor ¿Bella está bien? - como la amaba, era la razón de su existencia y yo lo comprendía más que bien.**

**No te mentiré Jacob, aún no está totalmente fuera de peligro tuvo una hemorragia bastante severa y hemos tenido que hacerle varias transfusiones, todo depende de cómo pase la noche - recordé lo mal que olía la sangre de Bella después de las transfusiones que necesito por el ataque de James y me imagine que olería parecido ahora.**

**¿Es que acaso era demasiado tanta felicidad? - escuchar a Jacob decir aquello y llenarme de su intensa tristeza y de toda su preocupación fue casi lo mismo. Compartíamos el amor por ella, también debíamos compartir la angustia y la tristeza, nunca me imagine cuanto podíamos tener en común. Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes quizás, en un remoto momento, hubiésemos sido buenos amigos.**

**Sé que no me harás caso si te digo que debes descansar, pero al menos come algo - a Carlisle le preocupaba lo demacrado y pálido del semblante de Jacob, que se acentuaba aun más por sus prominentes ojeras.**

**No podría, no me pasa nada. le avisaré a Charlie y a los demás las noticias - se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando se detuvo para preguntar - ¿Saben que está usted aquí? - **

**No y creo que será mejor así, he cambiado un poco mi apariencia con maquillaje pero será mejor no tener que dar muchas explicaciones - le aclaro Carlisle.**

**Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen - dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. **

**La noche se hizo larga, Carlisle fue a chequear la condición de Bella y de su bebe varias veces. **

**Quise acompañarlo pero sabía que no querría separarme de nuevo de ella si la tenía tan cerca, ya era bastante difícil para mí estar allí a sabiendas de que con unos pasos estaría a su lado, como para tentar mas a la suerte llegando a tocarla.**

**La pequeña Sara se encuentra perfectamente - comento alegremente al regresar de una de sus rondas exclusivas para las Sw… las Black, debía recordar eso, Isabella y Sara Black - es muy bonita - **

**Me hubiese gustado conocer a la bebita pero Carlisle me aseguro que Jacob no se separaba mucho se ella y que no era buena idea que me viera y supiera que le había mentido. **

**Apenas amanecía cuando una enfermera aviso a Carlisle que Bella había despertado.**

**Ella estará bien - nos aseguró antes de salir del despacho.**

**Lo sabia - Alice comenzaba a teclear de nuevo, seguramente para enviar las buenas nuevas a casa.**

**Me sentí inmensamente aliviado con las noticias, Bella y su bebe estaban sanas y salvas. Pronto regresaría a su casa con su esposo y sus hijos, recuperaría su vida y su felicidad.**

**Que irónico como lo que más deseas en la vida puede hacerte sufrir tanto, yo solo quería que Bella fuera feliz y tuviera una vida humana normal, exactamente lo que ella tenía a mi me partía el corazón. **

**Mi padre no tardo mucho en regresar, solo reviso los signos vitales de Bella y chequeo la administración de medicamentos, no dejaría que ella supiera que estábamos aquí.**

**Esta perfectamente, solo necesita descansar - aseguró sentándose detrás del escritorio y tomando el auricular del teléfono para llamar a una enfermera - por favor dígale al Sr. Black que venga al despacho - decía mientras nos miraba para indicarnos que regresáramos al cubículo contiguo.**

**Minutos después Jacob toco y abrió la puerta casi de inmediato, necesitaba tener noticias de su esposa.**

**Buenos días Jacob, por favor toma asiento - pedía mi padre.**

**Por favor doctor dígame de una vez como esta Bella, ya no lo soporto más - lo escuche caer en una de las sillas.**

**Ella está bien, hace unos minutos que recobro el sentido y quiere verlos a ti y a la bebé - se puso de pie tan deprisa que apenas escucho a Carlisle decirle - Espera Jacob, Bella tampoco sabe que Alice y yo hemos estado aquí y me imagino que tu al igual que nosotros preferirás que siga siendo así - **

**Nunca pensé decir esto pero estoy en deuda con usted y su familia Dr. Cullen, muchísimas gracias por todo, se que en más de una manera han salvado la vida de mi esposa y mi hija y nunca tendré como pagárselos - estaba realmente agradecido con todos nosotros y por primera vez entendió los sentimientos de Bella hacia mi familia.**

**No tienes nada que agradecer Jacob, solo sigue cuidando de ella y haciéndola feliz - concluyo mi padre y Jacob salió de la oficina.**

**Nos quedamos un par de días más en Forks, hasta que Bella fue dada de alta con su bebé.**

**Me las ingenie para dar con una ventana por donde pudiese verlas al salir.**

**Jacob empujaba la silla de ruedas de Bella mientras esta refunfuñaba, era fácil saber que consideraba innecesario en uso del tormentoso medio de transporte.**

**Entre sus brazos descansaba un bulto de mantas verde claro que seguramente protegían a Sara del inclemente clima.**

**Una vez que se hubieron marchado llego nuestra señal para partir.**

**De regreso conduje más tranquilamente, disfrutando del paisaje alrededor de la carretera y esta vez tarde más de dos horas en el recorrido.**

**Una vez en casa repetimos todo lo que ya les habíamos dicho por teléfono.**

**Aquella noche la pase imaginando tonterías que nunca pasarían.**

**Yo empujando la silla de Bella al auto mientras ella llevaba en sus brazos a nuestra hija. Tomando a la pequeña entre mis brazos y besando su frente.**

**Ensañando a mi niño a leer y escribir, a jugar baseball, compartiendo tiempo de calidad con mis hijos.**

**Qué tontería - me dije a mi mismo sacudiendo mi cabeza para sacar esos tontos pensamientos. **

**Había logrado cuanto quería en esta ni vida mía, cuidar a Bella para que fuese feliz, no podía pedir más. Ella era tan feliz como podría serlo jamás y eso era más que suficiente para mí.**

…………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Bueno lo prometido es deuda, se que todos querían saber lo que paso del lado de los Cullen cuando Bella se cayó y pues ahora lo saben.**

**Este capi no estaba contemplado pero quería recompensarles por ser tan pacientes conmigo.**

**El cierre de año ha sido muy fuerte y el trabajo demanda muchísimo de mi tiempo al igual que compromisos familiares ineludibles. Espero poder adelantar mucho en las vacaciones para no volver a quedarles mal.**

**Las próximas dos semana también serán muy fuertes si tenemos en cuenta que me caso el 12 de dic, por lo que quizás este desaparecida un poco más.**

**No lo duden nunca ls quiero mucho,**


	9. ¿QUE TU QUE?

**Capítulo IX: ¿Qué tu qué?**

**Sara POV -**

**¿Cómo se sentirá estar así de enamorado? - le pregunte a Emma que se hallaba recostada en la arena junto a mí, como si fuese posible broncearse en First Beach abrigada de pies a cabeza.**

**Ella levanto el rostro fijando la mirada en la pareja que caminaba por la playa. Iban tomados de la mano, conversaban y reían como un par de adolescentes dándose el uno al otro miradas rebosantes de amor. **

**Isabella y Jacob Black, mis padres, eran la pareja perfecta. Jamás les había escuchado pelear y las discusiones más fuertes que habían tenido desde que podía recordar eran las veces que mamá le pedía a papá limpiar el garaje, el se quejaba de que era el único espacio realmente suyo en casa y ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas cuando el salía refunfuñando. Demás está decir que nunca le hizo caso y al final ella termino por darse por vencida. **

**Me miro con expresión divertida y me respondió.**

**Pues ni idea pero les pediré la receta cuando me case - se quedo en silencio, seguramente imaginándose su boda de ensueño.**

**Desde que tengo memoria Emma ha soñado con casarse y convertirse en la perfecta ama de casa, yo por mi parte ni de cerca, mis planes son ir a la universidad y luego viajar, conocer el mundo, establecerme donde me sienta más cómoda y solo entonces casarme y tener hijos. Tengo mis dudas sobre sentirme cómoda en otro lado que no sea aquí, en esta playa llena de recuerdos, algunos solo míos, otros compartidos y muchísimos en familia. **

**Quizás termine por regresar aquí, para que mis hijos puedan llenarlo de sus propios recuerdos. **

**Pero, para eso falta demasiado.**

**Cuando mire a Emma de nuevo no me sorprendió darme cuenta donde o más bien en quien se encontraba fija su mirada.**

**Samuel, hacia algún tiempo que nos había prohibido llamarle Sammy al menos no lo hacíamos frente a él, Kiowa, Harry y Lee jugaban pelota cerca de la orilla y aparentemente se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo. Harry era el hijo de Tío Seth y Lee el hermano menor de Emma. Pero seguramente ni siquiera los había notado, su mirada estaba completamente perdida en el que ella aseguraba era el amor de su vida, su media naranja, su complemento y pare usted de contar los calificativos con los que se refería a mi hermano mayor.**

**Era fácil comprenderla, a sus casi veinte años mi hermano era todo un hombre, tan parecido a mi papá en todo, el cuerpo, la altura, la forma de caminar, el carácter y la dulzura. Solo el color de los ojos y la mirada recordaban a mamá. Definitivamente, y no lo digo por ser mi hermano, era una hermosura.**

**Parece raro que una hermana hable así de su latoso hermano mayor, pero nuestra relación era diferente. Mientras Emma y Lee se la pasaban peleando como perros y gatos, nosotros éramos grandes amigos, compartíamos todo sin problemas y con el tiempo habíamos aprendido a respetarnos, creo que esa era la clave de nuestra fantástica hermandad.**

**Deberías decirle lo que sientes, con lo de la liberación femenina ahora no importa quién se le declare a quien - le sugerí en voz bajísima, si llegaba a pasarle por la mente que el pudiese haberme escuchado me mataría.**

**Te has vuelto loca - me grito en voz baja, suena extraño pero era una habilidad desarrollada por Emma de manera increíble - no sería capaz de abrir la boca siquiera, quedaría como una tonta - se miraba las manos mientras las movía nerviosamente -**

**Pues sería muchísimo mejor que seguir solo mirándolo con la boca abierta como una tonta. Además estoy segura de que el ya lo sabe o al menos se lo imagina - con esas miradas ni que fuese tonto mi hermanito - si te corresponde estarían juntos de una vez y si no pues serias capaz de pasar la página y olvidarlo - **

**Si, definitivamente te has vuelto loca mira que decirle lo que siento - refunfuñaba poniéndose de pie mientras negaba con la cabeza - mejor nos vamos, ya no estoy para más de tus sandeces -**

**No me quedo más que sonreírle y extender mi mano para que me ayudase a ponerme de pie.**

**No dejo de quejarse por mis estúpidas ideas en todo el camino a casa hasta que comenzaron a brotar sus estúpidas ideas.**

… **además dime una cosa. ¿Cuándo dejaras de simular que no sabes lo que Sammy siente por ti? - golpe bajo.**

**Esas son imaginaciones tuyas ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, eh? Sammy no siente nada por mí - aunque mi voz sonaba segura e inequívoca mi mente se dejaba volar por miradas coquetas y palabras con doble sentido que se habían escapado de los labios de Samuel en varias oportunidades - es prácticamente mi primo y somos solo buenos amigos - esto no era del todo falso, nos llevábamos muy bien.**

**Tu misma lo has dicho, prácticamente no realmente -**

**Nunca me había detenido a pensar mucho en los sentimientos de Sammy hacia mí y mucho menos viceversa, pero cada vez que Emma tocaba el tema sentía algo extraño.**

**Cuando estaba con Sammy me sentía segura y protegida, siempre me defendió en la escuela e inclusive en la secundaria se convirtió en algo así como mi guardaespaldas. Pocas veces alguien nos molestaba, éramos "chicas populares", pero en esos casos aislados en los que intentaban convertirnos en victimas de alguna broma desagradable, Sammy siempre estuvo allí para evitarlo o al menos hasta su graduación.**

**Era algo así como mi superhéroe personal.**

**Emma se alejo a toda prisa para evitar mis miradas asesinas y continuamos el camino en silencio hasta llegar al único sitio en toda la reserva que me hacía sentir algo triste, la casa de mi abuelito Billy.**

**Mi tía Rachel se encontraba sentada en el pórtico, seguramente esperando que tío Paul regresara. Nos saludo con la mano y me miro con la misma expresión de nostalgia que seguramente se vería en mi rostro ahora mismo.**

**Mi abuelito había muerto hacía ya más de cinco años y aún lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Papá siempre decía que no debíamos estar tristes por él, había vivido a plenitud y simplemente le llego la hora de tomarse un descanso.**

**Espero que a mi abuelito Charlie le quede muchísimo tiempo por delante.**

**Emma salió corriendo en cuanto tuvimos mi casa a la vista, había llegado el correo.**

**Corre Sara, corre. Llego correspondencia de las universidades - correteaba de un lado a otro con los sobres en la mano - ¡sobres gruesos Sari, sobres gruesos! -**

**Sari, así me llamaba cuando éramos niñas y evidentemente cuando se emocionaba demasiado. Solo Sammy seguía llamándome así, mi Sari.**

**Debemos ir a mi casa de inmediato, abriremos los sobre al mismo tiempo - me grito ya corriendo a su casa.**

**Ambas teníamos buenas calificaciones, siempre trabajamos juntas en los deberes y demás actividades escolares así que, porque hacer algo diferente en la universidad, estudiaríamos juntas también allí por lo que ambas tomaríamos la universidad que nos aceptase a las dos. Ese era el pacto.**

**Después de un par de rechazos y otras cuantas aceptaciones solo tres universidades coincidieron en admitirnos a ambas y luego de una amplia discusión, algo así como cinco minutos, de los pros y contra de las distintas facultades, llegamos a un veredicto.**

**Bueno, universidad de Washington allá vamos - dijimos al unisonó.**

**Ahora a decírselo a mis padres - agregue nerviosa - a papá no le hará gracia la noticia -**

**Por suerte los míos están de acuerdo con que vaya a la universidad que desee, han ahorrado toda mi vida y la de Lee para ello -**

**Kiowa y Sammy estudiaban en el tecnológico de Port Ángeles y sabía de sobra que papá deseaba que también estudiásemos allí Emma y yo, se sentiría más tranquilo, me costaría algo de trabajo salirme con la mía esta vez pero me las arreglaría para lograrlo.**

**Por ahora dejare las cartas de aceptación aquí e iré preparando el terreno con papá para que no lo tome tan de sorpresa -**

**Esa noche la pase en blanco, sabía que mamá estaría de mi lado pero no la haría enfrentarse a papá bajo ninguna circunstancia, debía lograr que comprendiera mis razones. Sabía que al final terminaría por ceder, lo que no sabía era como lograría que lo hiciera.**

**Yo quería independencia, libertad, conocerme, descubrir que cuanto era capaz y para lograrlo debía alejarme del ojo protector de papá.**

**Los polluelos no aprenden a volar si no abandonan el nido - me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez, era el argumento fundamental de mi defensa frente a un jurado con un único integrante, Jacob Black.**

**Por la mañana una insoportable jaqueca nublaba mis sentidos, la falta de sueño me pasaba factura inmisericorde.**

**Baje a la cocina por un par de aspirinas o lo que fuese que me sacara de mi agonía.**

**El penetrante olor a café recién colado me confirmo que mamá ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno antes de irse a la librería y que papá seguramente ya estaba camino al taller. **

**Buenos días hijita - me saludo dulcemente aun sin mirar conocía perfectamente los pasos de cada habitante de nuestra casa - traes un aspecto fatal - me aseguro al girarse para mirarme. Se acerco a mí y poso la palma de su mano en mi frente para comprobar mi temperatura.**

**He pasado una pésima noche - aclare dejándome caer en las sillas junto al desayunador.**

**De inmediato me busco un vaso de leche y dos aspirinas, definitivamente me veía terrible.**

**¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? - pregunto volviendo a sus quehaceres.**

**Llegaron las respuestas de las universidades - repetí con desgano.**

**¿y? - fue todo cuanto agrego volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí y alzando una ceja, un gesto muy característico suyo.**

**Universidad de Washington - **

**Mmm ya veo y ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo? - **

**Quizás cuando ya sea abogada y sea completamente capaz de defenderme - quería encontrarle la gracia al asunto, no era nada fácil debo agregar.**

**Coloco un plato con huevos, tocino y pan tostado frente a mí, coloco otro para ella y trajo un par de tazas de café.**

**Tómalo - me insistió - te hará falta energía para el día que te espera -**

**Los pasos de alguien al bajar la escalera me sobresaltaron, ya no estaba tan acostumbrada a la presencia de mi hermano en casa, las vacaciones del final de semestre lo tenían con nosotros hacia algunos días. Este era un punto a mi favor, contaba con su apoyo lo que sería un fuerte golpe para las defensas de papá.**

**Buenos días hermosas - entro a la cocina aún restregándose los ojos, se acerco a mamá para besarla en la mejilla y luego me estampo un sonoro beso en la frente - ¿mala noche hermani? - pregunto al ver mi semblante.**

**Universidades - dijo mamá sin agregar nada más.**

**Aun no le dice nada a papá - **

**Exactamente. Los nervios no la dejaron dormir - hablaban como si no estuviese sentada junto a ellos, lo hacían tan seguido como podían pues a papá y a mí nos sacaba de quicio su jueguito. **

**Imagino que ya pensaste en la mejor forma para suavizarle el camino, ¿su cena favorita o quizás una tarta? Eso lo dejara con las defensas por el suelo -**

**Vaya que son realmente molestos, de tal palo tal astilla - les recrimine levantándome para lavar mi plato y salir de la cocina, no estaba de humor para sus tonterías.**

**Apenas puse un pie en las escaleras les escuche reír a rienda suelta y luego mamá agrego en voz lo suficientemente alta para que lograra escucharla.**

**Le preparare estofado y tarta, necesitaras tanta ayuda como nos sea posible darte - **

**Me pase la mayor parte del día en la playa, caminando de un lado a otro ensayando el discurso que daría a mi padre esa noche a favor de la universidad de Washington.**

**Emma simulaba graciosamente ser mi padre y mi hermano y Sammy se unieron a mis espectadores agregando risotadas escandalosas a las payasadas de Emma. **

**Luego de no sé cuantos intentos fallidos logre exponer todos mis puntos sin interrupción alguna por lo que recibí distintas ovaciones por parte de mi escaso público.**

**Emma, Emma - escuchamos gritar a Lee que venía corriendo a lo lejos - mamá quiere hablarte -**

**Se detuvo cerca de nosotros jadeando después de semejante carrera.**

**¿no te ha dicho que quiere? - le contesto su hermana con expresión aburrida.**

**Lee negó con la cabeza como única respuesta y Emma bufó sin disimular su desacuerdo.**

**Camina niño - agrego halando al pobre Lee por el brazo con exagerada brusquedad.**

**Los mire alejarse entre tirones y empujones.**

**Debo haberme perdido algo pues mi hermano se levanto de inmediato algo acelerado y apenas llego a balbucear algo ininteligible antes de dejarme allí sin comprenderle.**

**Mire a Sammy confundida y un extraño brillo en sus ojos me dejo claro que el tenía mucho que ver, sino todo, con lo que acababa de pasar.**

**Me quede helada, me sentía extraña e incómoda y no tenía idea del por qué o más bien no quería verlo.**

**Creo que será mejor que también me vaya - dije dedicándole una tímida sonrisa a Sammy - necesito tomarme un té para los nervios antes de la cena - **

**En cuanto di un paso para alejarme sentí su mano tomar la mía mientras en un tono apenas audible me pedía que me quedara un instante.**

**Sari, espera un momento por favor - respiro profundamente y dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro - quisiera hablar contigo -**

**De todas las cosas que pude haber heredado de mi madre tuve que heredar sus sonrojos. Sentí como la sangre me subía al rostro que comenzaba a arder de manera evidente. **

**Intente disculparme e impedir que Samuel abriera la boca pero apenas moví los labios me coloco un dedo sobre ellos para evitar que hablara. Sentí un cosquilleo extraño en el sitio donde su piel toco la mía y me quede atónita, pero Dios mío ¿Qué estaba pasándome? Era Sammy, Sammy, mi amigo, mi primo, bueno casi, mi defensor, mi...**

**La universidad de Washington ¿eh? - sabía que estaba nervioso pero si en algo se parecía a su padre era en esa capacidad suya para controlar sus emociones ante los demás - excelente elección. Aunque no puedo negar que compartía las esperanzas de tu padre de que estuvieses con nosotros en Port Ángeles -**

**Me halo suavemente para que lo acompañase a caminar por la playa. Yo apenas y podía respirar, intentaba no imaginarme a dónde íbamos con esto pero las tonterías de Emma revoloteaban en mi cabeza haciéndomelo imposible.**

**Hace ya tiempo que no hablamos ¿no te parece? - asentí sin decir nada, solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo sin que pudiese decir más - entre mis clases y las tuyas apenas nos vemos últimamente -**

**Hemos estado realmente atareadas con los exámenes - respondí con un hilo de voz, después de aclararme la garganta continué - y con los preparativos del baile de graduación Emma me lleva por el camino de la amargura - **

**Sammy soltó tremenda carcajada y me detuvo para que quedase frente a él.**

**Ya me la imagino, con lo obsesiva que puede ser - puso los ojos en blanco y no pude evitar reírme con el gesto - y hablando del baile ¿ya tienes pareja? - pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa mirándome de reojo y yo deje de reírme en el acto. Ahora si no me salva nadie.**

**Eh… un par de chicos me han insinuado algo pero hasta ahora nada en concreto - conteste con voz temblorosa.**

**Perfecto entonces, pasare por ti a las ocho - no sé que me dejo más pasmada si el hecho de que se me había impuesto como pareja para el baile o que tomo mis manos entre las suyas y entrelazo nuestros dedos para luego acercarme a él.**

**Mi respiración se acelero y las piernas me temblaban cuando acerco sus labios a centímetros de los míos entreabrió su boca y el aroma de su aliento me inundo los sentidos, mis ojos se cerraron en una reacción que me era completamente inesperada.**

**Sammy iba a besarme y definitivamente yo no planeaba hacer nada para impedirlo, era hora de admitir lo que me había negado por tanto tiempo, yo lo deseaba.**

**Te quiero Sari - susurro justo sobre mis labios antes de darme un dulce y tierno beso, mi primer beso.**

**Al fin logre escribir, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera.**

**Hoy pecando de abusiva quiero pedirles a tods un gran favor, demuéstrenme que vale la pena regresar, que mis historias les hacen feliz y que el esfuerzo que hago de verdad les llega al corazón.**

**Quiero leer muchísimos comentarios, sería de gran ayuda para mi inspiración fugitiva saber que la extrañan y que hace algo bueno cuando decide ponerse de acuerdo conmigo para escribir.**

**Les agradezco de corazón el haber esperado por mí.**

**Ls quiero muchísimo.**


End file.
